Music Academy: Gotta Be Somebody
by ILoveEdwardCullenx
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are in a band, as are Edward, Jasper and Emmett. They are all going to the same music college in LA. Will they meet? And what will happen when they do? R R.
1. Gotta Be Somebody

**BPOV**

As you grow up, you learn to deal with disappointment. I've been let down and disappointed too many times to count, it's grown such a huge part in the place I call life that I feel I could walk up to it in the street and greet it as a friend, who's always been there: past, present and future. My parent's divorced when I was young – not exactly the best place to look upon for advice for love, and I've only realised now that I've never properly had a real relationship. I've always looked upon relationships and frowned. How can people be so sure they're in love? When they're so young and when the relationships new, it confuses me. I've always had a vision though that I'd grow old with one man that would be perfect for me, they'd catch me when I fell due to my lack of balance, they'd know how to make me smile, make me laugh, they'd share my hobbies, they'd love me for who I was – not what they wanted me to be like. We'd sit on a faded swinging chair on our porch, just savouring the moment together. I've always loved that, but it's just fantasy, I mean you'd have to be pretty lucky to find a guy like that. So once again we are back to disappointment, the sad fact that I will never find my prince charming and I will never be swept off my feet. That's my dream, not reality at all. Reality is harsh, pushing down on you like a tidal wave, desperate to catch you at every moment of vulnerability. As a child I was fully aware of what was right and wrong, due to the fact my father was the police chief. Now nearly an adult at the eighteen, I make my own decisions, I can't hide behind my Dad's back and expect him to fight my battles like he did when I was in 2nd grade and such. I'd found my passion though, the one thing that kept me feeling alive and joyously happy all the time, music. I always felt a surge of happiness and pride when I wrote a song, or played the guitar, when I sang in front of everyone, it made me forget the fact I was eighteen and had never had a proper relationship before, forget that my parents were divorced - and still now it hurt deep inside, forget the fact I wasn't the most beautiful, charismatic, perfect person out there. Yet it made me feel like I fit in, like the music industry wanted to say they accepted me. So here I am, about to start Music Academy, with my two best friends, here I was performing in front of crowds at gigs and concerts with Alice and Rosalie, here I am, where my story begins.

I heard the uproar of the crowd as we heard the host announce us as the next performance, it made me smile. I loved the feeling I had when I was on stage, I felt like a different person, like I could be whoever I wanted, I felt on top of the world, with this incredible feeling. Alice and Rosalie were beside me and they were smiling just like me, aka. Crazy goons. Rosalie picked up her bass guitar as Alice picked up her electric guitar; I wasn't having an instrument in this song. The host played drums and had agreed to play for us during our song, which we were extremely grateful about.

I smiled and walked onto the stage, into the dazzlingly bright lights, my smile turned into a grin and I walked up to the main microphone in the middle. "Hello everybody," I greeted into the microphone, "It's great to see you here tonight and to perform here, so here is 'Gotta Be Somebody' by Nickelback," I smiled and took a small step back, hearing Rosalie and Alice softly start the guitar, and started softly ah-ing. I began to sing the words:

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Alice, Rose and I were grinning at each other by this time, and I was feeling free, and alive as I belted out the words, there was no way I'd rather spend my Friday night. I looked over to see Rosalie, bobbing her head and playing the bass expertly, she looked so professional and perfect playing, I turned to see Alice and almost laughed, she was tossing her head side to side and jumping up and down, the crowd was screaming at adoration for little Alice – she seemed to win over everyone she met. Doing my favourite things with the best friends you could wish for. The crowd roaring and whooping and whistling in approval was making it all the better, as I sang into the microphone, enjoying this small piece of contentment I had in my life. This is the thing I knew I wanted to do, and I'd never stop wanting this.

**EPOV**

I'm not going to lie; I'm going to be serious. The eighteen years of my life so far have been pretty good, there's only been one major thing I lacked and that never bothered me before. I'd never really _loved_anyone except my family, not as in a relationship way. I'd have girls throw themselves to me at high school but I wasn't particularly interested in having a relationship with a girl who didn't know me. I've gone out and had older women hit on me, young kids about the age of twelve hit on me, girls my own age hit on me, and after a while it's just the same. I always used to like the fact I got attention – much more then some of my friends, but I've recently grown and realised that getting attention isn't all that good… especially when I've never met them. All it meant was that people liked me for my looks and not for whom I was inside, I guess it hurts that people think I'll go out with them just so they look good. In other ways I'm grateful I don't use my so called 'good looks' to advantage. Some boys have always asked me why I don't use it to get girls and fun, but it's not me at all. I've always known what I've wanted in a relationship however, I want a kind and honest relationship, something just like my parents who were still as much in love with each other as the moment they fell for each other, some girl who was beautiful, but also sweet and kind, who I could make laugh, who I would be her knight in shining armour – there for her at her every call. But those girls are surprisingly hard to find, the only girls I can find are girls that shovel makeup onto their faces and plump their lips up whenever someone walks past in a way that is meant to look attractive but can only be described as hideous and in some cases – scary. One place where I can find harmony, relaxation and my idea of paradise is in music, the sounds I hear change my mood emotionally and make my mood change up or down. Music was my soul. I'd trust music with my emotions and it never let me down, there's never been a piece of music that I am unable to relate myself too. I didn't just love the sound of music, I loved making music; singing, playing piano or playing the guitar. Playing music always felt like a part of my life and I hoped it would always be part of me. The only other people I could say meant much to me were my best friends; Emmett and Jasper. We played music together, at gigs and concerts of such, so this is where I start off.

I was sat on an amplifier, an electric guitar was sat on my lap, I had the volume down low and was strumming to 'Gotta Be Somebody' by Nickelback. Jasper smiled as he heard, we were on next onto the stage, and he had his bass guitar in his hand, carefully going over the notes, making sure he was absolute perfect. Emmett was sitting by the drum kit, miming playing the drums; he screwed his face up and tossed his head widely – a hilarious sight if you'd have seen it. I heard the host introduce our names and we got up, smiling widely. It was amazing to go on stage and hear the appreciation of the crowd for just doing something simple like singing.

I walked up to the stage, as Emmett seated himself behind the drums, pulling his sticks out and holding them – poised and ready. Jasper stood by the other microphone with his bass guitar, ready for his backup singing. I held my electric guitar as Jasper softly began to play and began to 'ah.' The crowd cheered loudly, making me smile widely as I soon began to sing.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

I felt like laughing, screaming, shouting, singing all at once as happiness surged through my body, as soon enough me, Jasper and Emmett were playing our instruments to our very best as I was singing the lines. The crowd was singing along, and cheering us along boosting our energy. I turned to see Emmett playing the drums with skill as well as wildly throwing his head around – the audience seemed to enjoy this and this just made Emmett even more boisterous and happy, turning to Jasper I saw him playing the bass guitar skilfully, shaking his head in a way I'd grown used to – he did it whenever he was deeply emerged into a piece of music. I grinned, savouring the moment.

**BPOV**

This was amazing, I'd never grow tired of this feeling, this… buzz I got every time I performed. It was like a bomb had been let loose inside of my body and everything turned into music somehow.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

I continued to sing my heart out, as Alice and Rosalie gave me appraising looks and Alice laughed freely, playing her guitar enthusiastically, it came to us so naturally like the music was born a part of us, but that's how I loved it – how I wanted it to stay.

I also found myself able to relate to these lyrics in a way that I'd never thought I could've. I'd never liked being the last one in anything and I knew I always liked the way it felt when someone cared about it, even if it was just Rosalie or Alice or my parents, it made me feel special and loved, for the third line however I wished I could do that but so far I'd never met my Mr. Dream man to give that to me. And as for the fourth line, _'There's gotta be somebody for me like that,' _it's what I dreamed of, someone out there, perfect for me, my other half, the missing puzzle piece.

I let the music fill my ears, filling my body with peace and serenity, with happiness and good memories, this connection with music was amazing and I felt on top of the world, in a happy bubble which didn't want to come down or burst, I just continued to fly high singing my heart out.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

I belted the song out with all I could muster, the crowd going crazy, shrieking and yelling for more. Alice and Rose let loose just like me, playing their very best and showing some extremely cool dance moves with the guitars. The song ended and the audience roared with delight, so loud it hurt my ears, but I wasn't protesting! I beamed as Alice and Rosalie stepped either side of me and we linked hands and bowed together.

"Thank you!" I stepped forward towards the microphone. "For all your amazing support, it's been brilliant and I hope you've loved it as much as we've loved being here and performing for you, we'll be back soon and we'll be getting better as we're going to Music College in LA," they all cheered and whistled us after that, Alice giggled and Rosalie smiled.

"Wow, you guys are awesome!" Alice laughed into the microphone, only increasing their noise levels after the pixie piped up.

Rosalie laughed, "Thank you everyone!" she added. We all chuckled and smiled, and bid goodnight to the crowd.

**EPOV**

The audience was up on their feet laughing and grinning, singing along with us, this was pure awesome, it'd never grow old.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_  
_As I sung the chorus I realised how much I related to the words; I had a slight competitive streak and hated being the last one just as much as the next person, and I'd always loved it if someone cared about me, my parents always gave me attention which I loved and they always showed how much they cared for me, it was visible through the way they looked at me and I loved that. As for the third line, that perfect girl that I'd spend forever searching for if I knew she was out there would hold that for me. The fourth line really explained itself; well it's what I wished for, this perfect girl in my mind, I hoped she was out there and that I'd find her someday… I laughed to myself softly and wondered if maybe anyone else out there shared the same emotion with the chorus as I did, maybe she'd be my dream girl…

I grinned and let the music flow out of me, Emmett and Jasper just like me playing and singing as best as they could, letting all their skill and hard work and practice fill into this one piece of music, the crowd roared in appreciation causing me to smile even wider.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

The song ended on a triumphant note and the audience went wild, jumping up and down, whistling, shrieking and yelling. Emmett grinned and jogged up over to me as Jasper walked over to me.

"So how was that?" I chuckled into the microphone and heard the screams climate louder. Emmett laughed noisily and Jasper smiled easily.

"Whoop!" Emmett boomed noisily.

Jasper and I cracked up as Emmett did a cheesy dance move sending the crowd up, they were crazy over him.

"Thanks for all the support you've given us, for now and previous times," I thanked them graciously and smiled, "We're heading over to Music College in LA now, so maybe in a few years time, you'll hear of us again," I teased, sending them up.

Jasper chuckled, "Great audience," he added and they cheered happily.

We said our goodbyes and walked off the stage.


	2. First Day

**BPOV**

I woke abruptly to the feel of icy water being poured onto me. I screamed and leapt off my bed. "What the hell?" I spat, as cold water dribbled down my face, falling off my chin onto my carpet.

Alice looked up at me half apologetically, yet half amused as well. "I'm _so _sorry Bella! You wouldn't wake up," she apologised to me, giving me her puppy dog eyes – knowing I had a weak spot for her when she did that – darn that little pixie!

I looked down at my alarm clock: 6:00AM. Why was she even _trying _to get me up this early? We had to leave at 8:30, why 2 and a half hours earlier.

"Why so early?" I yawned and shivered at the same time, brushing wet hair away from my forehead. I plucked my sodden night shirt which was clinging to my skin rather uncomfortably.

Alice sighed as if I'd just said the most stupid question on the planet, "I need to get you dressed and do your makeup – DUH!" She laughed at my tortured expression.

No, no, no! Please, don't make Alice do my makeup. Yeah, I'll let her do it before a gig or concert because that's different. But school? No, it was not worth the hassle in my books. "Makeup? Dressed?" was all I could come up with.

Alice nodded and pulled me towards the bathroom, she pushed me in and I saw Rosalie brushing her teeth, her damp hair curling softly down her back, she had a towel firmly tied under her shoulders. She took one look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Alice." I muttered. Alice, that one name said it all.

Rosalie nodded, "Get in the shower before you freeze to death," she walked out of the room with Alice in pursuit – finally! Time to wake up by myself, cold water isn't my favourite of things to have contact with first thing in the morning.

I turned the knob on the shower and locked the door; I peeled off my wet clothes and threw them in the hamper. Stepping into the shower, I pulled my hair out of the pony tail I had it in before I went to bed and stood under the warm thrum of the shower. After washing my hair and body, I stepped out and grabbed the towel I'd set out.

**TWO HOURS LATER - 8:00AM**

Alice had finally set her last brush down. At last I was free from the treacherous makeup torture tools and able to get up off the stool where I'd been forced to sit for the last two hours. I stood up, regaining the feeling in my legs and trying to walk off the numb feeling in my bum – thank you Alice for that amazing experience might I add!

"Oh go and look in the mirror already Bella!" Alice pushed me towards the floor length mirror. I looked up this time to see what Alice had done to me. I was shocked by what I saw. Surprisingly – I liked it.

I looked at Alice's anxious expression, she wouldn't take it off even if I hated it but she still preferred it if I liked whatever she did to me. I looked up at her, hiding my emotions.

"Alice Mary Brandon I… love it!" I grinned and hugged her tightly as she twisted me around to look in the mirror again.

My hair was in soft curls, and my hair had a healthy shine to it thanks to the shampoo and conditioner Rosalie leant me. My makeup was simple, well to Alice and Rosalie anyway. I had a light grey eye shadow and had a medium length line of kohl outlining them, enhancing my chocolate brown eyes. I had a pale pink lipstick on with the faintest shimmer to it giving them an 'alluring' look as Alice called it. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a white wife beater. Over the top of the wife beater I had a purple off the shoulder top which contrasted with my pale skin tone rather nicely I thought. On my feet I was grateful Alice hadn't plastered them with high heels, instead I had some purple pumps, with little pieces of embroidery around the toe area.

Rosalie walked in and put a hand on her heart, "Bella! You look beautiful!" She smiled and walked over to hug me tightly. It was sweet of her to say that but I looked dull in comparison to Rose – heck everyone looked dull in comparison to Rose! She was wearing high waisted shorts with an ivory blouse tucked in. The shirt had a slight lace to it and it accentuated Rosalie's already beautiful figure even more. On her feet she had black high heels on; her hair was flowing freely down her back, cascading behind her like a waterfall.

Alice chuckled and came and stood beside us, I hadn't noticed she had gotten dressed but smiled once I saw her. She had a pair of long shorts on in a dark blue shade and had a black wife beater on; it flaunted her figure perfectly so it was obvious why she'd chosen it. On top she wore a beige long cardigan which finished midway down her thigh. She wore black pumps and her own black hair was in its usual flicked up style.

I smiled as we all stood in front of the mirror, arms wrapped around each other's waists, smiling like goons.

"Ooh!" Alice squealed, "Picture opportunity!" she seized her camera from the dressing table and began to snap pictures of us separately and together. I laughed freely, having a feeling today was going to be good.

**EPOV**

My alarm clock began to ring in my ear loudly at 7am. I yawned widely and stretched as I heaved myself lazily out of bed. I ran a hand through my permanently scruffy hair and padded out of my room. I heard snores from Emmett's room and heavy breathing from Jasper's. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door getting ready for a shower.

I switched it on and quickly washed my hair and body, so there'd be enough water for Jasper and Emmett to have a shower as well.

I rapidly dried myself and walked into my room to get dressed, I racked through my wardrobe trying to find something for the first day. I pulled out a maroon pull over, a pair of jeans which slung by my hips, and a black t-shirt. I decided it was time to wake up Emmett and Jasper and braced myself for being wrestled (Emmett) or moaned at (Jasper).

I walked across the dorm living space and walked into Emmett's room. "Wake up Emmett, it's 7:30 and we have to be a college in an hour," hearing no reply, I walked up to his ear and yelled his name.

Emmett groaned and pushed himself up, "Ok! Ok! I'm up," his voice was thick with sleep as I walked out of the room and he followed behind. I walked into Jasper's room and Emmett came after me, "Allow me?" He asked indicating towards Jasper. I nodded.

"Go ahead," I said curious to what he was going to do. Emmett walked into the bathroom, he came back with an old worn out beach bucket and it was filled to the brim with water. He saw me stare at him curiously and he grinned.

"Cold water, I bet every dorm at college will have one kid whose been woken up like this – I would hate to break the tradition," he chuckled and held the bucket high above Jasper. He tipped it quickly and the contents poured and splashed onto Jasper.

"SHIT!" Jasper yelled and leapt off his bed comically. I couldn't help it and I started to roar with laughter, as did Emmett. Jasper stared at me with a stony glare and I continued to laugh – he looked hilarious with water dripping on him and his scowl. I pointed to Emmett and Jasper turned to him.

Emmett cackled loudly. "What cha going to do Jasper?" he teased as Jasper growled, marching straight pass us and out into the bathroom. Emmett guffawed loudly and we headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I began to pull out various ingredients for pancakes and Emmett patted his stomach hungrily. I chuckled quietly and quickly mixed up the batter just as Jasper emerged dry and clean from the bathroom, he walked into his bedroom and shut the door – either still in a mood with Emmett and myself for the trick or because he was getting dressed.

I got out a frying pan and poured in some of the mixture and set it down on the stove.

"Guys that was not funny and I hope you'll be expecting the same tomorrow as payback," Jasper appeared from his bedroom dressed in his favourite jeans, a Hollister t-shirt that he wore whenever he had something big on and had a black zip up hoodie.

I held my hands up in a gesture of meaning I was innocent, "Man, was not my decision, it was Emmett, _I_ was going to wake you up normally but then he did." I tried to make myself sound innocent enough, being woken up by icy water doesn't sound particularly pleasant.

I began to serve up the pancakes, thinking of later today…

**BPOV**

Rosalie parked in a space near the college but far enough away that no other cars were near her 'precious baby' as she called her red Aston Martin. We all got out of the car and headed towards the doors of the schools. Rosalie walked confidently, in her usual glamorous way receiving countless cat calls and wolf whistles. She smiled and acted cheekily towards them; blowing them kisses and little looks which sent them up. Alice giggled and Rose linked mine and her arm. Alice walked daintily and I noticed she to was getting looks from many boys, which happened just as much as Rosalie. I knew what they thought when they saw me with them though. "God why are they hanging around with that Loser?" and I agreed with them. I didn't know why Alice and Rosalie hung out with me; they were beautiful and kind and I didn't deserve them as friends yet they were still always there for me, which I was extremely grateful for.

We walked into our assigned tutor room and found three desks together near the back, Rosalie claimed the one closest to the window, and Alice pushed me into the desk into the middle and sat herself down in the one next to me. Angling their chairs so we could all speak easily we looked around our classroom carefully.

The wall were painted a bright white, with a black décor fitting in nicely. It was all ultra modern which Rosalie and Alice seemed to be very pleased about. There was even a modern television and interactive whiteboard on the wall. I still couldn't get over how I had managed to get a place in this college. The desk didn't have a single graffiti on it and they were black and smooth, it gave the room a chic atmosphere.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a man around his early thirties, he stood at the front of the class and immediately the class hushed. His black hair hung across his face and he smiled warmly. "Hello students and welcome to LA Music College," at hearing that many of the pupils cheered and he chuckled softly, "My name is Mr. Andrews and I shall be your form teacher for this year. For the first day there shall be no work but you shall get to know your peers and to explore the school, please don't hesitate to come find me or any other staff member if you need any help or guidance." Mr Andrews walked out of the classroom and I turned to see Rosalie and Alice, we all had the same grin on our faces. Time to explore!

We slung our bags over our shoulders to take them back to the car as we wouldn't need them. I stepped out of my chair and tucked it under the desk as we walked down the aisle of the room. We opened the door and came face to face with three others. They made no attempt to apologise and continued to walk past us; Alice screwed her face up in disgust.

"Have you seen what they're wearing? It's disgusting! And look at them, so full of themselves." She glared over at them.

Rosalie glared at the three and tossed her hair angrily, "Goddamn, they didn't even have the manners to say a simple 'sorry' or 'excuse me.' Ugh!"

I stared at the three in disbelief; there were words that suited them perfectly; stuck up, rude and snobby.

**EPOV**

We were all in my Volvo as we headed to school; I pulled my bag onto my back and stepped out of the car, locking it.

Emmett grinned and looked over at me and Jasper, "So this is college guys! LA STYLE BABY!" he boomed loudly as people turned to stare at us after hearing Emmett almost break their eardrums.

We all walked up the path and into the school room, girls pranced past us, shaking their butts and hips in a way that was meant to be attractive but could only be described as hilarious or as if they'd had a hip replacement. Emmett began to laugh at the sight and Jasper elbowed him sharply in the rib.

"Even laughing makes them think you like it," he hissed at Emmett, and Emmett quickly stopped with a comical expression on his face.

"Okay, no more laughing kids!" He said in a serious tone – a very rare thing to experience with Emmett. We stopped outside our class door as we saw our form teacher coming through, he smiled at me.

He looked familiar, yet I wasn't sure where I'd seen him before, he stopped once he was by me, Emmett and Jasper. "Hey, I'm Mr. Andrews, your form teacher lads, just so you know – there are no lessons today, just meeting people and exploring today," he told us and then he turned to me specifically, "Edward? Say hello to Carlisle for me please." And with that he walked off down the hall.

So that's where I recognised him! I thought, he was one of Carlisle's school friends that he still kept in contact with – he'd been round a couple of times before and Carlisle had obviously told him I was going to be attending the school that he worked at.

Emmett began to question me about how I knew the teacher and I quickly walked through the open door, not paying much attention. I walked over and stood where three desks were on the right side of the room. I sat down quickly as Jasper came next to me, and Emmett sat next to him.

I looked over and saw three girls and immediately I disliked them. They looked tacky in a way and had shovelled make up onto their faces. They all were conferring together and seemed to be either complaining or talking annoyingly in some way. They chatted for a moment longer and then walked out of the door shaking their butts in hope of someone catching, I guessed. I turned to see Jasper and Emmett had seen the exact same sight as me.

Emmett let out a low whistle, "Whoa, please don't tell me they're in our class," he begged but all I could do was nod, it was painstakingly obvious they were.

"They thought they were so 'it' didn't they?" Jasper snarled which was a rare thing, Jasper never got wound up or annoyed easily, he must really have a bad feeling about these girls.

All I could do was shake my head at what I'd seen, I could tell now that we weren't going to be on good conditions with those girls.


	3. The Plastics

**A/N: Ooh! They hate each other right? ;)**

* * *

**BPOV **

Rosalie and Alice sighed once more as we walked down the corridor and into the car park. We opened her car boot and slung our bags into it carefully. Rosalie reached up effortlessly and shut the boot-door firmly. The sun glinted on the red shiny car and Rosalie patted it in adoration.

Alice and I spluttered a laugh and Rosalie rolled her eyes at us.

"Come on guys," I said yanking their arms, "let's go explore! We need to go see what the cafeteria's like, and the classrooms and practice rooms…" I needn't have said anymore as all of a sudden they were speeding off, gripping my arm tightly.

I chucked and I hit something hard, ouch. I looked up to see the form teacher, Mr Andrews. I felt my cheeks start to burn and I began to stutter, "S-sorry Mr A-Andrews."

He smiled kindly, "That's alright… Bella right?" he checked with me and I nodded quickly, "So where are you three girls heading off to at the speed of light then?" he asked us curiously.

Rosalie smiled dazzlingly, "Oh we're just going to check out the practice rooms. Do you know if there are any instruments in them or do people tend to bring their own?"

"Well some people bring their own instruments so you are welcome to if you'd like, but yes there are instruments in there ready for usage if anybody needs them for practicing or in any music lessons," he told us helpfully.

Alice smiled gratefully, "Thanks Mr. A!"

Mr Andrews smiled, bid us goodbye and then walked off towards his office. Alice, Rosalie and I continued on our way in search of the practice rooms, Alice had picked up some helpful info sheets at the office so we had a map and some information on the rooms. Apparently all of the practice rooms were sound proofed so you wouldn't disturb the people outside or in the other practice rooms; they had proper microphones and everything, which I was extremely excited to be seeing. We walked up another flight of stairs and then down a corridor, taking a left when we came into view of a little section which had 1, 2, 3… 10 practice rooms.

Rosalie walked up to room 1 and it was untaken so we walked in, she shut the door and locked it, turning over the sign to say it was in use. As soon as Alice walked in she saw an old vintage fender, she rushed over and started cooing over it.

"Wow! Oh my god, it's a vintage fender, these are _so_ expensive and hard to find! Where did they get it?!" She asked in awe as she lifted it up and placed it over her small body frame. She switched on the amplifier and plugged in and began to play 'T-Shirt' by Shontelle.

Rosalie grinned at her choice and headed over to the drums, she wasn't on the highest grade, but she was pretty good at it. She started the simple drum beat to the song and Alice turned her head over at her and smiled widely.

I headed over to the keyboard and set it up into the correct voices, so I could play the beginning but when I needed it to, I could switch to portable grand. I turned the volume higher, and signalled stop, they turned to stare at me quizzically.

"Start together? And sing?" I asked them, almost adding a _duh! _on the end, it seemed like normal that Rosalie and I start out, with Alice joining as the proper song and tune came in. I grinned and leant towards the microphone hooked onto the keyboard and began to sing;

_Trying to decide, trying to decide if I, really wanna go out tonight._

_I never used to go out without you, not sure I remember how to.  
Gonna be late, gonna be late but, all my girls gonna have to wait cause, I don't know if I like my outfit.  
I tried everything in my closet._

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you, sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.  
Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool, trying to dress up when I'm missing you.  
I'ma step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes.  
In bed I lay, with nothing but your T-shirt on.  
Oh, with nothing but your T-shirt on. _

_Hey, gotta be strong gotta be strong but I'm, really hurting now that you're gone.  
I thought maybe I'd do some shopping, but I couldn't get past the door and, now I don't know now I don't know if I'm, ever really gonna let you go and I, couldn't even leave my apartment.  
I'm stripped down torn up about it._

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you, sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.  
Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool, trying to dress up when I'm missing you.  
I'ma step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes.  
In bed I lay, with nothing but your T-shirt on.  
(I'm all by myself with)with nothing but your T-shirt on  
oh, with nothing but your T-shirt on  
(cause I miss you, cause I miss you) with nothing but your T-shirt on.  
(Said I miss you baby)_

_Trying to decide, trying to decide if I, really wanna go out tonight.  
I couldn't even leave my apartment, I'm stripped down torn up about it._

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you, sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.  
Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool, trying to dress up when I'm missing you.  
I'ma step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes.  
In bed I lay.  
Hey hey, nothing feels right when I'm not with you.  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.  
taking them off cause I feel a fool, trying to dress up when I'm missing you.(cause I miss you)  
I'ma step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes.  
In bed I lay,(I would be in bed)with nothing but your T-shirt on.  
Said I got nothing but your T-shirt on.  
Hey,(cause I want to be close to you), with nothing but your T-shirt on.  
I remember when, you would like to see me, with nothing but your T-shirt on.  
Hey, (nothing but your T-shirt on)  
let me tell you know (nothing but your T-shirt on)  
with nothing but your T-shirt on._

We finished playing and grinned widely, "That sound pretty dang good considering we haven't practiced it all the way through before," Alice squealed, gently placing the fender down to come and hug me and Rosalie. We chuckled and hugged her back

We looked out of the glass pane of the practice room and saw the three who had barged past us in the door; Rosalie scowled and got up off the drum stool.

"It's time we taught them skanks a lesson." Alice and I nodded and we walked out of the room, Rosalie went in the middle, her beautiful features contorted into a hard expression. She walked up to them and glared. "So bitches, who are you and what's your problem?" Rosalie snarled as she walked right up to the one in the middle, towering above them.

The one in the middle scoffed, "Have you looked in the mirror recently slag. I'm Lauren and who are you?" The two girls on the side of her both wore the same sour expression, and tarty clingy clothes. They looked me and Alice up and down.

Rosalie looked down at Lauren and if looks could kill, Lauren would be on the floor right at this moment. "Slag? Rich coming from the Queen of Tackiness standing in front of me. And I'm Rosalie Hale – you're worst nightmare coming to reality."

The girl Lauren scoffed and tossed her hair, well technically head, she'd sprayed so much hairspray to keep the 'I've just got out of bed' look, which made her hair look like stiff board on her head looking unattractive. "Ooh I'm so sc-sc-scared!" She said in a baby voice and the girls either side of her laughed.

"Yeah, you should be. Besides who are your bitches, you don't seem to have introduced them." Rosalie smirked, with one hand on her hip, looking threatening.

Lauren's sour face screwed up into an ugly image, it made it looked as if she was now sucking a lemon _and _had been punched. "Yeah well you don't seem to have introduced your little gang of Cows. This is Tanya," she gestured to the left, and then to the right, "and this is Jessica."

Before Rosalie could open her mouth I stepped forward, "Okay bitch. 1. I am not a cow. 2. Stop insulting my friend unless you'd like to get even more plastic surgery on your face due to me punching you, and 3. Go look in the mirror yourself sweetie; you might be surprised by what you find." Alice and Rosalie were looking at me in awe and I felt proud of myself, I don't tend to stick up for myself or others, I'm way to shy so Alice and Rosalie stick to that job, but here I was doing it.

Tanya stepped forward and deliberately used her tall height against me. "Shut up you little girl, go back to high school already." She leant forward and shoved me as I stumbled backwards, landing with a loud 'oomph' as my backside made contact with the carpet. Alice glared with full hatred at Tanya and before Rosalie could pull her back, she leapt up at Tanya, pulling her hair and clothes.

"Don't. You. Dare. Push. My. _Friend. _You. Evil. Little. Bitch!" Alice screeched as Tanya cried out in pain as Alice yanked her hair hard. Rosalie helped me up and we quickly rushed forward to detach Alice from Tanya. We finally prised Alice off her when Tanya screamed loudly right in our eardrums.

"CHRIST GIRL!" Rosalie shouted, rubbing her ears softly, as if to try to soothe them from the horrible high pitched wailing sound. Alice was standing up triumphantly holding something up to show us. Oh. My. God! It was some of Tanya's hair! She'd somehow managed to have ripped Tanya's hair out! Tanya looked at us glaring bitterly - it didn't help much that in the middle of her head she had a massive bald patch.

Jessica stepped forward, "This isn't the end," she glared sourly and she, Lauren and Tanya walked off down the stairs, shaking their asses as if they thought it looked good. Oh wait whoops! They did! Alice, Rosalie and I walked into the bathroom to smooth out our clothes and smarten our hair and makeup.

Alice linked her arm with Rosalie and mine. "Damn girl," I nudged Alice playfully, "you must've pulled her hair really hard!" Alice nodded and grinned proudly pretending to win an Oscar award. Rosalie and I chuckled and Rosalie ruffled her hair.

"Don't mess with my 'do!" Alice squealed and we all burst out laughing as we looked into the mirror.

**EPOV**

Emmett turned towards me and grinned, "Eddie boy can we go drop our bags off into your car so we can explore?" he pouted at me like a little kid wanting chocolate from it's Mom or something.

"Emmett," I sighed exasperatedly, "don't call me _Eddie_! How many times do I have to tell you that?" I glared at the four year old stuck in an eighteen year olds body.

He guffawed and grinned at me, "Today… 4 times Eddie," URGH ENOUGH WITH THE EDDIE! I groaned to myself and slung my bag over my shoulder.

Jasper looked up at me confusedly as I got up ready to go out of the room. "Where are you going Edward?"

"Away from the four year old," I nodded my head over at Emmett who seemed to have become extremely interested in a pencil sharpener the shape of a drum – how can someone seriously be like that and normal too. "Nah, I'm going to go put my stuff in the car," I told him seriously and he nodded, getting up with me.

Emmett grinned and got up, he cleared his throat loudly and all eyes and ears in the room fell onto him. "I bid you goodbye my fellow classmates. I shall miss you all dearly. Be safe. And pray to Jebus!" He mimed wiping a tear from his eye.

"Emmett," I hissed, "its Jesus you idiot not Jebus, didn't you learn anything at all in R.E?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

He looked at me cockily, "that's what I said. Pray to Jesus!" he said loudly for everyone to hear.

I sighed and walked out of the room with Jasper whilst the four year old followed, "Dude where are we going first?" he asked me in a whiney tone as I ignored him and walked out into the car park. I unlocked my Volvo and placed my bag into the back, as did Jasper and Emmett; I quickly locked the car and turned to face them.

Jasper looked up at me, "Practice rooms?" he asked, and I nodded, I was in the mood to play and Emmett seemed willing to come and play. We went around the short cut – Carlisle had been very helpful in telling me little passageways and corridors to get to lessons on time if I was ever running late or needed to get to somewhere quicker.

We ended up coming into practice room 10, I walked over to change the sign on the door to occupied and to lock the door and looked through the window pane. "Guys, come check this out!" I told them, glad that you could see outside the tinted windows but not inside.

There were the three girls who'd looked tacky earlier on and they seemed to be arguing with three other girls; there was an obvious difference between them however. The ones earlier were undoubtedly tacky and fake and bleugh! Whilst the other girls seemed naturally pretty, I couldn't help but notice the brunette seemed to be catching my interest more then the others however. The three trash balls were trying to intimidate the others yet it didn't work very well.

Jasper and Emmett walked over and Jasper looked at them. "I asked one of the other kids in the classroom who those girls were we saw earlier, apparently they're called Lauren, Tanya and Jessica. Lauren's the one in the middle; Tanya is the one on the left and Jessica is the one on the right." He told us as we saw the blonde in the other group look down on Lauren and Emmett cheered.

"Ooh I like Blondie! She's feisty," he whooped as he kept his eyes on the golden haired girl who seemed to be smirking at Lauren, Lauren came up with another comeback and the blonde girls' eyes widened. Before she replied however, the brunette I'd be watching stepped forward, her eyes were hard and serious and her expression was angry yet she still managed to look completely beautiful. Her thick brown locks shined and danced around her face. I felt in awe of this girl.

I grinned and felt glad the girl was sticking up for her friend, she seemed to be brave to do that in front of the tacky group.

"Oh my god, Lauren and her cronies are like plastic," Emmett chuckled and Jasper let out a sigh.

He looked up at Emmett with a serious look on his face, "Emmett please don't tell me you've been watching mean girls again," he begged.

"Who? Me?" Emmett asked in mock surprise, I shook my head pitifully and turned to see Tanya push Bella hard. I cried out loudly in outrage and cut Jasper and Emmett's arguing about Mean Girls off.

Jasper hurried up to me, "What is it?" he asked me as Emmett followed behind, I pointed to the beautiful brunette on the floor, and then to Tanya and Emmett's chuckling face turned hard.

He growled and stared at Tanya, "Did she do that? What did the little cutie do hey?" he asked, sounding like an overprotective brother of this stranger we didn't know. I felt protective of her too which was odd to be as I'd never met her before.

Before we could do anything however the little black haired girl jumped onto Tanya, grabbing at her hair and clothing. Emmett boomed a loud laugh.

"WOO! GO PIXIE! ALRIGHT!"

Jasper and I chuckled at him as he started waving his arms around in a cheer.

Soon enough 'The Plastics' as Emmett phrased them nicely, stalked out with a Tanya minus a lock of hair, and dishevelled hair all round.

The beautiful brunette, black haired pixie and the blonde tall girl walked off to clear up their looks we assumed and we turned back to the music room.

"So…" Emmett boomed looking at us as he seated himself by the drums, I immediately walked up to the piano and I ran my fingers over the smooth ivory keys. Jasper picked up a guitar and started to strum to himself quietly.

Emmett looked up and sighed loudly, I turned and raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" I asked, at his overly emphasised facial expression.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We're not playing together – not a proper song anyway, lets play one!" He grinned.

Jasper shook his head at Emmett despairingly, "I worry about you sometimes."

"OH KEVIN G!" Emmett shouted, in a whiny/rap voice. Jasper and I exchanged looks.

"That's it Emmett! I am confiscating and murdering that stupid Mean Girls DVD when we get home," Jasper moaned and hit his head with his palm.

I sat down at the piano and started to think about the brunette girl, my fingers went upon the keys, but I wasn't paying attention to what I was playing or Emmett and Jasper arguing over Mean Girls, I was focusing on the Brunette. I thought about her pale alabaster skin, her warm chocolate mesmerizing eyes, her pale rouge lips, the perfect curved shape, her long glossy brunette hair, her small, slim, curved in the right places figure and her beautiful looks had reeled me in.

Jasper and Emmett stopped quarrelling and turned and stared at me, Emmett raised an eyebrow, "Since when have you been composing that?" He asked me curiously.

I frowned, "Er… composing what?" What was he on about? I hadn't composed anything for… I couldn't actually remember the last time I'd composed, nothing had inspired me recently.

"That." Jasper said pointedly, "What you were just playing now," I half expected him to add a duh! At the end but out of all of us it'd be Emmett to say that sort of thing since he does have an obsession with Mean Girls.

I frowned, "Huh? That? I was just playing random junk…" I trailed off realising I'd been thinking about the brunette instead of focusing on what I was playing.

"Yeah anyway…" Jasper trailed off, looking around as he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. "What're we doing now?"

"Um how about we actually play music, I mean it is what we came to do here in the first place," I chuckled as it was blatantly obvious to me.

Emmett grinned, "Fine idea m'boy!" he sat himself by the drums, and instructed me to go on the piano, and Jasper to go on the guitar, "I have decided we shall play Always All Ways by Lost Prophets!" He grinned, it was a personal favourite of his, "Oh and Eddie you'll be singing with me and Jasper here for harmonizing, 'cause that's what we are… all together in harmony." He clutched his heart in an overdramatic gesture.

I shook my head as we began to play, the words were familiar to me so I knew where to pick up and go from.

_I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry,  
But it always comes out wrong,  
I think a part of you still loves me,  
Even though we're moving on._

Always, all ways I wanted us to be,  
Always, all ways you and me,  
And I wait here on my own,  
And I wait for you to see,  
All the time I spend alone now won't comfort me,

Always all ways...

And I'm sorry for what happened,  
But I want you there to see,  
That I'm changing all my actions,  
I don't wanna set you free.

Always, all ways I want to see you through  
Always, all ways me and you  
And I wait here on my own,  
And I wait for you to see,  
All the time I spend alone now won't comfort me.

'Cause I'm waiting for you,  
Yeah, I'm waiting for you,  
Give me answers, get me through,  
I will wait...

Always, all ways I wanted us to be,  
Always, all ways you and me,  
And I wait here on my own,  
And I wait for you to see,  
All the time I spend alone now won't comfort me.

'Cause I'm waiting for you,  
And I'll wait here for you,  
Give me answers, give me through,  
I will wait...

'Cause I'm waiting for you,  
Yeah I'm waiting for you,  
Give me answers, get me through,  
I will wait...

Always, all ways

Emmett guffawed, "Guys," he lowered his voice, "we are totally the new Lostprophets, I've decided – no backings up or out!"

Jasper and I exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Seriously if Emmett wasn't like a brother to me, and if I didn't like him, I'd think he was a bit... well, odd.

We put away our instruments getting ready for the rest of our day…

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Did you like that? :) **

**Notes please; listen to those songs you have no idea how awesome they truly are & reviews please, keeps me motivated and stuff, plus sorry for the late update, school homework and I had writers block – then LOSTPROPHETS song sort of made me in a writing mood + the fact in a fanfiction I'd been reading Jasper prank phones wal-mart and talks to them about loo roll for half an hour… so now I want to get this story moving and stuff so I can make funny stuff like that happen… I know you love it! ;)**


	4. Familiar Faces

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for like a month, I've had a lot of things going on. First my laptop got confiscated for a week, and then I went skiing with my school for a week, and then I came back and my laptops broken! Sucks right? At the moment I am using my sisters laptop as she wants me to write the chapter as well so be thankful for her (and the fact I wanted to write) Well enjoy the chapter! **

**Information you will need for the chapter: Jasper, Alice, Bella and Rosalie all lived in Forks when they were younger, and Emmett and Edward are from Alaska (like the Denali's) and just a warning: None of them are related! **

Rosalie and Alice stepped away from me at the same time, "Right your done sweetie, now please, let us not do anymore bitch fights, it ruins our appearances," Alice said in a serious voice that I couldn't help but laugh.

She glared at me, and I covered up my laugh with a fake coughing fit making my eyes wide in an attempt to feign innocence.

"I see right through you Isabella Marie Swan." She narrowed her eyes.

I gasped in mock horror, "How dare you use my full name Mary Alice Brandon!"

Rosalie stood there chuckling away at me and Alice, and Alice turned and scowled at her jokily, "And what do you think is so funny Rosalie Lillian Hale."

"Oh no you didn't," Rosalie snapped her fingers in front of Alice and bobbed her head like they do in those superficial cheerleading films.

Alice smirked, "Why yes I did."

We all burst out laughing and linked arms. "You guys are officially crazy, but oddly enough, I love you for it." We walked out of the toilets, and walked over to a bench in the corridor to discuss what we were going to do next.

We walked together down the corridor; many people were milling about sussing out where they'd be going next, just like us. Alice was tapping away on her blackberry doing god knows what, probably internet shopping whereas Rosalie slowly had a fan club surrounding her. Ignoring them as usual she began to inspect her perfectly immaculate manicure. Deciding that I could pretty much do as I pleased I reached in my pocket and pulled out my iPod, it was a metallic blue with white detail, and held 32GB worth of music. I took it everywhere with me, and it always had every song on it, oldies, modern, upbeat, classical, rock, hip hop, r 'n' b, you name it. I quickly scrolled through the vast number of songs I had and selected an old favourite. Soon, Iron & Wine's 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth' was playing in my ear and I smiled softly at the familiar tune.

Alice finally slid her blackberry into her bag and looked up to me and Rosalie; she sighed and shook her head at the sight of me. "I leave you what, 5 minutes, and you get that thing out? Honestly Bells!" She sighed and reluctantly I put my iPod back into my pocket.

Rosalie shook her blonde hair from her eyes – probably blinding the little fan club she'd been ignoring. "Where are we going to now Al?" she asked the question that I think we all wanted to know the answer to.

Suddenly I forgot all about the question and answer because I swore I saw someone I knew… I recognised that black shaggy hair, the tall 6 foot seven frame, the muscles in his arms subtle yet obvious. I recognised that russet tanned skin immediately but most of all I remembered that _smile_. Not that all of these things should be hard to recognise after all, I had grown up with Jacob Black.

"Hello! Earth to Bella!" Alice flapped her hand in front of my face and I blinked and turned away from Jacob. "Away with the fairies huh?"

I ignored her question and instead flailed my arms, trying to find words. "JACOB!" I squealed loudly and they raised their eyebrows. Instead of staying and explaining to them, which would take an awful long time, I ran over to the familiar face. I wrapped my arms around his waist, "Forgotten me, huh?"

Jacob stared down at me with a confused expression on his face which quickly turned into a big grin once he recognised me. "Bells!? How could I forget you?" he replied whilst wrapping his arms around me and giving me one of his famous bear hugs.

I giggled and hugged him for a few more moments before breaking the bond. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to this school? You knew I was coming here." I asked him with a look of hurt upon my face, obviously I was upset and annoyed that my best friend didn't tell me he was also going to the same school as me, and I'd have liked to know.

His face twisted up into an apologetic gesture, "Sorry Bells, I didn't know I was coming until the other day, but then I thought I might as well surprise you, but it seems it's the other way round huh?" He laughed his deep throaty laugh and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Its alright, not your fault. And it was a nice thought anyway," I laughed softly, a smile tugging at my lips. By now Alice and Rosalie had wandered over, realising my sudden bolt.

Rosalie gave Jacob a wry smile, "Hey wolf boy," she laughed at her own joke softly. She found it hilarious that Jacob's old school basketball team were the wolves, and that the old folk stories from La Push were wolves, and she claimed he acted wolfish.

"Hey Blondie," Jacob grinned, Rosalie gave him a flash of her dazzling smile before Alice jumped up and down waving her arms.

"HEYYYY! REMEMBER ME?" She squealed in front of him as he turned to face little Alice. It always made me laugh to see Alice and Jacob together, it was definitely tall and small, just the fact he had to look down so much and she had to stare right up. Jacob gasped in mock horror and quickly picked Alice up and swung her around as she giggled.

He chuckled at her squeals and giggles and put her down lightly, "But of course! How could I forget little Alice Mary Brandon?" he grinned.

Alice pretended to act stern, "I'd be a bit miffed if you didn't mister." We all laughed as Jacob ducked his head as if his Mom was lecturing him.

Two familiar people walked up to Jacob, and I gasped, "No way, Quil, Embry, you guys are here as well?" I asked in shock, what was going on in the world? Why was everyone turning up at this school unexpectedly!

"Bella?!" They both said in unison, just as shocked as me at seeing each other. Coincidental or fate I rather liked the fact I knew a lot of people who went here, it meant that we would all know each other and it wouldn't be too much like changing to a completely new school like high school or anything.

Rosalie spoke up once more, in a bored tone, apparently finding out people you knew went to the same college as you wasn't that exciting to her. "Great, we all know each other, now how about we all go explore the grounds or something; I'm _dying_ for something to do."

Alice nodded so hard I thought her head might bounce off all together; she linked her arms to me and Rosalie. "Well boys we have exploring to do, see you later." She trilled as she started marching down the corridor to the doors at full speed.

"See you at lunch Jake," I called to behind me where Jacob and his friends were standing. Alice steamrollered anyone who got in her way as we made our way to the outside. "What are we looking for when we go outside?" I asked them confusedly, I had heard the school had a vast ground but I wasn't sure what we' d do out there.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and grinned, "Bella, you like walking around woodsy and hilly areas, if Alice likes it she might use it for that photography course she's going on and I just wanted something to do plainly, I got a bit bored inside, plus I heard you could see the Hollywood sign from here!" She grinned and explained.

I nodded softly as we walked along the grass, we sat under an oak tree and it gave us an amazing view of the Hollywood sign from our chosen seat, it was incredible for such a famous thing to be there as if it was perfectly natural. Rosalie looked out at the view, a smile lighting up her face, I knew it was her childhood dream to become famous and to be there, by the sign, it was as good to her as a wish coming true – almost. Alice had a small smile lighting her lips, I could tell by the look on her face she was going to use this amazing view for her photography course. Meanwhile I just found it breathtaking, the way the grounds seemed to be like a dream, amazing views and famous landmarks, it was completely mesmerizing.

In my line of sight part of the sign was hidden from view, I looked up to see the cause of this and was shocked to say the least at what I saw. There was this man, no, this God standing there casually. His hands were in his pockets as he laughed freely with his friends. His bronze hair was tousled and a light breeze teased it slightly causing it to look effortlessly model-like. His skin was pale white and for some reason it suited him, especially being in such a hot climate it blended it well. His eyes were a striking green, so vivid and pure, innocent and hypnotising. His smile was crooked, yet so perfect, it suited him, making him look even more like a God then a man. He was tall, I could tell that from here, around 6"2 or 6"1 maybe? His tight top subtly showed his muscles as it clung to him in a way that spoke, 'I have got them but I'm not going to show off.'

I must have been gaping at him but for once I didn't care, he turned to look over to me and immediately I felt my cheeks pool with familiar blush. He gave me a flash of that perfect grin, I'd seen it what, once, twice? And already it made my top ten things in the world, I couldn't help but smile shyly back curious as to who this God of a man was.

He continued to stare at me, his look intense and soft at the same time, it seemed to be hard to break… One of his friends tapped his arms and he shook his head as he turned to face him, he nodded as his friend spoke and they walked off together. Well damn it, I was hoping to get a chance to see that gorgeous grin again. He glanced over his shoulder at me and gave me a friendly wink, my cheeks became even redder as I felt them heat up even more.

Of course I would've been stupid to think I could get this past Alice and Rosalie, completely stupid. "Ooh, who's got our girl blushing?" Alice crowed loudly as she noticed my tomato red face. I slapped a hand to my face in shame as Rosalie turned to face me, not to mention a lot of the surrounding students. Oh the shame, I grumbled to myself.

Rosalie smiled widely, her red lips curved into a friendly, teasing smile. "Blimey Bella, I didn't know someone with that pale skin tone could blush so red," she playfully teased me. Sarcastically I rolled my eyes at her, nice, like I didn't know that already Rose. "Spill the Starbucks' coffee beans Bells, who's made you, blush?"

I groaned loudly, knowing I had no choice but to spill, these girls were _lethal_ if they didn't get their own way. They'd do something torturous like, strap me to a chair and give me a major makeover, or burn my wardrobe and buy me new clothes or… The list went on and on, it was endless.

Alice sighed in anticipation, "Come on Bella, I'm not getting any younger here," She bobbed her head up and down causing her pixie hair to bounce, "I _have_ to know, I haven't seen you flush like that since… well since forever really, it has to be something big. So I'm stealing Rosie's phrase. Spill the Starbucks' coffee beans." She declared.

Well, if they were forcing me to spill the "Starbucks coffee beans" as they said, I might as well have some fun teasing Alice first. "Not getting any taller here either are you," I childishly poked my tongue out at her, earning myself a roll of the eyes and a head shake, along with the famous, 'Isabella Swan I am not happy with you' face. "Okay, okay!" I put my hands up in a sign to show I was surrendering and wouldn't tease her any more. "Well, it was this guy…" I trailed off to see Alice and Rosalie exchanging excited looks.

"Ooh a guy? Details Bella, you're killing me here. Seriously, the suspense, I'm choking!" Rosalie literally screeched into my ear as she and Alice bounced up and down on the spot. Oh why did I have to have the friends like this, next thing they'd do is scream, 'THE BRONZE HAIRED GOD,' and everyone would know it was the mystery god. I bet even he'd hear, oh my god, I'd have to change schools and move _far, far away._

I groaned into my hand again, blushing rouge. "Okay, well, he was really good-looking, I mean, really. Like a model, and a god in one, but a million times better…" I trailed off with a dreamy expression on my face, how did this one guy have this effect on me? I didn't even know him for crying out loud! "And well basically we stared at each other for a while, and he had this really intense gaze, it was, he was… wow. And that _smile_." I sighed contentedly to see Alice and Rosalie smiling like the Cheshire cat, the cat with the cream, the kitten with the… Okay, okay, enough cat phrases.

Alice let out an ear-splitting shriek, people from around turned to stare, it probably sounded like she was being murdered, and my god, for such a small person she made a complete racket! "Oh my god Bella! I'm so proud of you, you like a guy and actually looked at him without turning away. You _have_ to point him out to me, oh my god, you're going to be a couple, I can tell. Oh when you get married you have to let me be your maid of honour, please oh please," Alice looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Alice! What the HELL?!" I literally screeched, "I look at a guy and all of a sudden it means I'm marrying him!? Are you on drugs or something?" I questioned her sanity, strange, deranged best friend… I gave off a surprised and shocked laugh, "Geez, you let your mind go nuts sometimes you know that?" I told her, still dazed at how it got to that.

Rosalie was cracking up with laughter right now, "I have to admit Alice, marriage is a bit OTT. So anyway," she changed her position so she was lying on her stomach, propping her head up with her hand, "what did this 'god' as you say look like? I want to know who has stolen your heart!"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Guys, I looked at a guy. He is incredibly good looking. It doesn't mean I'm getting married and that he's stolen my heart! It just means I found him attractive and he appeared to be nice." Good, now I've got that cleared up, lets talk about how gorgeous he is… "Well he had amazing bronze hair, and it was all tousled in this amazing way, and his skin was pale but it really suited him you know?" Even though they really didn't, "and his eyes, were this breath taking green emerald and I just couldn't tear my eyes away. And his muscles were evident under his shirt. And oh my god, that crooked smile, he couldn't have been more perfect," I sighed contentedly and saw Alice and Rosalie beaming.

"OUR BELLA HAS A CRUSH!" They screamed loudly together, deafening me, embarrassing me and making me wonder why at all they were my friends.

**EPOV**

We had walked out of the practice room with Emmett complaining behind us.

"You guys suck. You don't know how awesome Mean Girls is until you watch it. I'm won't let you take it, it's awesome. I'm going to force you to watch it, and you're going to like it and if you don't. You're going to be toast…" On and on about that stupid chick flick.

Jasper sighed heavily, "Okay! Dude, we won't take it, you can keep it. Happy now?" He asked Emmett with a glare.

Emmett grinned and whisked Jasper up in a bone-crushing bear hug, "Oh my god, man. I love you, you have made me happy, seriously, I'm going to dance down the hall-ways, I could _sing_!"

I eyed Emmett as if to say; are you mental and lost it, or did you just get dropped on your head a lot when you were a baby. Maybe he even gnawed the crib bars, got lead paint into his system and mucked him up or something, anything to prove he couldn't just be like this naturally. My eyes only widened as Emmett seemed to be dancing down the corridor. Students eyes widened as Emmett's tall and huge build went their way, they were probably worried he'd fall and crush them or something.

Jasper walked over to me, "Do you think he has something wrong with him? No-one can sanely be like this…" He rolled his eyes as a girl screamed as Emmett lunged her way. Emmett boomed his loud guffaw loudly and stopped to wait for Jasper and I. Great, we had to be seen with the crazy guy. That was how we'd end up being known, the friends of the adolescent sized toddler.

"Lets go out to the grounds, I heard you can see the Hollywood sign from there and I could do with the fresh air," I suggested, the grounds were pretty big, maybe I could get Emmett to run around them a couple of times, burn off this crazy hyper-ness he had going on at the moment, and if not anything. It would be good exercise wouldn't it?

We headed to the grounds and in no time we were outside, I smiled as I walked towards where you could see the sign. Jasper was talking to Emmett and then he went weirdly quiet. I turned to look at him with concern, his eyes were wide with shock and longing, his features distorted in pain.

"I have to get away from here," he spat out and quickly turned away, walking away at a fast pace. In confusion Emmett and I stared after him.

Emmett turned to me, "What's with him? Do you think it's because I was really annoying him with my mean girls talk? I mean-" I cut Emmett of with a loud burst of laughter. Honestly, only Emmett would think that Jasper went off in a sad/shocked mood and think it was because he was talking about the Mean Girls DVD. "I'm going to go see if it is," He added in a serious tone, I was about to stop him but thought that Jasper might feel better and laugh at Emmett if he said something as stupid as that.

I watched Emmett jog away, to catch up with Jasper. Emmett could he a goofball sometimes but underneath all of that he was actually pretty comforting, I could only hope he could cheer Jasper up, it's not often you see Jasper get like that. The last time was with Alice, but let's not go over that again…

_Flashback_

_Jasper POV_

"_Oh Jasper darling, come into the kitchen," I heard my mother coo from the front room. I put down my school rucksack on a chair and walked into the kitchen to see my Mother and Father holding wine glasses and big matching grins set upon their faces. "Jasper sweetie, we have the most marvellous news to tell you."_

_Curious as to what the news was I pulled up a chair opposite them, "What is it?" I asked, hoping they'd hurry up, I was meeting Alice tonight._

_My father and mother exchanged glorious looks with each other, "Shall I tell him, or shall you?" My father asked her, even though it was obvious my mother would. The way she was bouncing up and down on her chair, it seemed as if she might bounce off at any minute. She was radiating happiness, so it just increased the curiosity to know what was happening._

"_Oh I shall!" My mother beamed, "Jasper, your father has had an amazing opportunity, he's been promoted in his Job and its to this amazing fancy law firm!" My mother squealed._

_A grin lit up my face and I went over to shake my father's hand, "Well done," I congratulated him and he shook my hand back in his firm grip._

"_- Oh but that's not all of it," My mother cut in on my father and I, "We'll be moving and getting a brand new house, bigger and fancier then this old one here!" She smiled brightly._

_A frown flooded my face, "Moving? Where to? Another place in Forks?" I asked, it's where I'd lived almost all my life since the age of 5. My mother and father laughed at my question, frustrated and annoyed I glared at them, "What's so funny about that?"_

_My mother tucked a piece of imaginary hair behind her ear, she always had to be so immaculate, it got on my nerves at times. "Oh Jasper, don't be silly, of course we're not moving to another place in Forks, what'd be the point of that. No, we're moving to Alaska!" She chimed happily._

_Alaska. That was nowhere near Forks, Washington. My mother and father were burbling away happily and didn't realise my expression. How far away was Washington from Alaska? _**_1,548 miles_**_**, **__3 hours away, away from Alice, my life… My mother and father finally acknowledged my expression. "Jasper, sweetie, what is it?" My mother cooed in her fake little voice._

"_What about my life? What about school? What about Alice?" I asked my parents desperately, I felt my eyes prick at the mention of Alice, I blinked it away. I was too old to be crying now, even if it was over a thing like this._

_My father immediately looked uncomfortable, "Yes, well, we know you like little Alice, but.. Maybe you'll find someone new in Alaska? And there's new schools up there, better schools, better music qualifications as I know it's what you want to do. " My father had never fully accepted my love of music but here he was giving me this opportunity. But could I leave Alice? No, I couldn't, I already knew she was the one for me, everything about her made me smile, she was perfect. _

_My mother sighed, "Honestly Jasper, you'll make lots of new friends, _better _friends. If you keep coming back you'll just miss it more and more, it'll become pointless sweetheart. And you and Alice can keep in contact by the phone, it'd be to expensive to have to keep running you down to Forks every weekend…" I snarled at my mother's words._

"_I have the _best_ friends here, my life is good here, I am happy here. I love Alice and you expect me just to speak to her on the _phone_, I honestly thought you understood how I felt about her, obviously I was mistaken." With that I stalked out from the room, I heard them calling after me, telling me to come back, like hell I would. I grabbed my coat and slung it on, I'd go to the only person who knew me inside and out better then anyone. Alice._

_I ran all the way to her house, along the same street as mine. I knocked at her door heavily and many times, immediately it opened and revealed my Alice. I wrapped my arms around her, burying my head into her hair, she didn't question my move but just wrapped her tiny arms around me, stroking my back gently. I felt my eyes prick again with tears, I couldn't leave her, she was my everything. "It's alright Jazz," she whispered softly and I shook my head, it was__n't alright, how could I leave her?_

_She took my hand and led me up to her bedroom; she sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled me down next to her. "It's something big isn't it?" I nodded, Alice knew me inside and out, she could tell the next thing I was about to say and we'd only been together for one year but we knew so much about each other it was almost worth 20. _

"_I'm moving." I whispered, my voice cracked and she looked up at me with confusion, loss and pain clear in her eyes. She stroked my hair softly and took my hands in her tiny ones._

"_Where too?" She asked me, sorrow evident in her voice and I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms, applying a soft kiss to her black hair. I couldn't leave her, if it hurt this much to tell her, it would hurt a lot more to leave her._

_I took in a deep breath, looking her in the eye, "Alaska. My father got a job and we have to move up there, my mother's ecstatic. I am not." I whispered, "I don't want to leave you Ali." I felt a tear fall down my cheek but I wasn't embarrassed, this was Alice she had seen me through everything. It made it worse when she leaned up and kissed the tear away, rubbing her thumb against my cheek. It pained me worse when she just held me tightly, and tears began to flow down her cheeks as well as mine._

"_I don't want you to go Jazzy, but you have to." She murmured gently, whispering into my chest. _

_I looked down at my angel in my arms, "I wouldn't be able to visit, it would be to expensive to keep coming down. My Parents are forbidding me from coming back to visit, she thinks it'll be pointless. She knows nothing." I let my tears slide down my cheeks, they were for Alice, to let her know I couldn't let her go._

_She looked up at me with her wide blue eyes, bright and shimmering as tears filled my eyes. "Jasper, I love you so much but I can see it won't work out. I'll miss you more every phone-call, long distance won't work out. We'll barely see each other and it would hurt more for me if you and I were still together when you left. We should stop seeing each other, a clean break would be healthier for the both of us." Tears spurted down her cheeks as well as mine. "I don't want to do it, because I love you so so much, but I can see it'll be best."_

_I looked up at Alice, pain etched upon my face. It hurt me to hear those words, but I knew they were for the best. I nodded weakly, "I love you so much Ali, more then anything, I'll never stop loving you."_

"_As I love you." Alice whispered back before kissing my cheek and hugging me for the last time…_

_Flashback ends_

When he'd moved to Alaska he was pretty torn up, that was all I could say. We never bought it up, no one ever mentioned Alice. Ever.

I looked around myself, trying to get Jasper's most pained memory off my mind and suddenly something beautiful caught it.

I noticed the brunette again; her dark hair looked as if it had mahogany streaked into it naturally in the light. Her pale skin stood out, alabaster and soft, as her brown eyes spoke out. Those soft brown eyes were the most beautiful eye colour I'd ever seen before. Her cheeks flooded a beautiful red colour as our eyes caught each other. One beautiful moment I was staring at this mesmerizing woman in front of me and then next.

All to soon the moment was cut short as Emmett tapped my arm with a serious look on his face. "Edward, you've got to come now. Jasper," was all he spoke. I nodded and walked away with Emmett, I glanced back at the beautiful girl and gave her a friendly wink, she blushed softly again and it made me smile. Emmett's face looked so grave, it vanished immediately, there had to be something wrong with Jasper if he'd got Emmett like this.

Emmett led me around to the side of the school where Jasper was, as soon as I got there I knew something was wrong. Jasper had his head in his hands and was shaking his head violently. "Jazz, man, what's up?" I asked my best friend in a concerned voice. Out of Emmett and Jasper I was close with Jasper in a way I wasn't with Emmett, Emmett was a laugh but I knew I could tell Jasper anything and everything.

"Alice," was all Jasper spoke, his voice cracked.

"What about Alice Jasper?" Emmett and I asked together, he obviously hadn't told Emmett alone and was waiting for me or something else.

Jasper breathed out shaky breaths, "The bitch fight, I thought I saw Alice. The dark haired one, the small, beautiful, black-haired pixie. I wasn't sure though, I thought it was just coincidence and that it was a girl that looked like Alice. But just then by the Hollywood sign, sitting under a tree, I saw her again. And I _knew _it was her. And she looked happy…" Jasper's voice trailed off.

**Sorry to leave it at a bit of a cliff-hanger, and once again I apologize for the late update, I will try and update more and quicker, but it will be especially hard as I have exams coming up at school! R&R. **


	5. ReUnited

**Hey, it's little old me again and I bring another chapter haha! Basically this chapter is dedicated to MIA, my best fraaaaan ;) She loves Emmett in this story so I figured why not dedicate this one to her ey?**

* * *

**BPOV**

After about half an hour later, their screams and shrieks had eventually subsided. They were now lying back, propped up on the elbows talking quietly. Rosalie had slid on her sunglasses and they just caused her to look even more like a film star, the contrast of her blonde locks, rouge lips and now the black over-sized sunglasses. Alice had a dainty smile cast upon her lips and I dreaded to think what they would mean, all I could tell was she was plotting, but what exactly? I had no idea.

I took out my old battered copy of Wuthering Heights and plugged my iPod in. I was faintly aware of the music flowing into my ears, but other then that I was completely zoned out. I read for what seemed about five minutes but soon Alice and Rosalie were tapping me on my back mouthing words. Realising I still had my iPod plugged in I tugged the earphones out to hear them.

"LUNCHTIME!" They trilled loudly into my ear, I sighed, but nodded as I put my iPod back into my pocket and Wuthering Heights back into Alice's huge bag – which she had everywhere all the time, it was also useful for storing odd little bits and bobs.

We walked back into the large main building and followed signs until we reached an easily recognisable room with a sign on top saying: LUNCH AREA in block capitals. Rosalie flashed me and Alice a smile and I immediately knew she would try to impress, she swung her hips side to side in a way that made all the boys jaws drop, but she didn't look a total slut at the same time. Alice followed after in her graceful walk; this probably made them shocked as well, at the way little Alice literally flowed across the room. Then, I, stumbled and tripped across the floor in my usual manner, my cheeks reddening as I noticed some stares and snickers.

Rosalie picked up a bottle of Evian water and helped herself to a plate of salad, typical, I thought as I rolled my eyes, always worrying about her figure and she doesn't even need to. Alice was a bit better however; she picked up a bottle of cranberry juice and then helped herself to a small portion of pasta with a side salad. I quickly picked up a bottle of water and placed an apple on my tray as well as a portion of pasta. Alice took the lead and sat at a table by a window as Rosalie and I followed.

We sat down and noticed how everyone seemed to acknowledge when someone walked into a room, I sighed and a small smile tugged at my lips, these people must have such _fascinating _lives, to enjoy watching new kids walk into a room.

"Mm, this school does much better salad then high school," Rosalie mused as she picked up a tomato and popped it into her mouth.

Alice nodded in agreement, finishing her mouthful of pasta off before speaking. "I agree, and this pasta is to _die _for," she let a small contented 'mm.'

I chuckled, and looked up to see the three girls had arrived. Lauren tossed her hair – or at least tried to, her hair was still stuck like a board and it just looked like she was jerking her head in an odd manner. She stuck her but out and waggled it, looking like she needed to go to the toilet, or a granny, or both. Tanya followed suit, she had her thumb looped into the loop hole on her jeans, she wasn't unattractive like Lauren, but she wasn't overly pretty, if she didn't go for the whole 'I'm a tart,' look she could maybe look average. Jessica followed in an attempt to copy Lauren, except she waddled like a duck with her bum sticking out behind her.

I looked back to my food, eating a small mouthful of pasta before I saw someone place their trays down on our table. I looked up to identify the person and saw Jacob, "Hey Jake," I grinned as he came round to give me a brief hug before sitting beside me. Jacob smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist in his usual friendly manner, I could feel the heat radiating off him, and comfortably I leant into him, he gave me a small smile and kissed the crown of my head before turning to face the meal in front of him.

Glancing up once more I caught sight of the bronze haired God walking into the cafeteria, he caught my eye and for one moment her flashed me a look of that gorgeous crooked smile of his, then it faded and his expression changed to one of realisation and hurt. I frowned in confusion and he looked at me again, shaking it off and giving me a small smile, but this time it was different, it didn't reach his eyes. I watched him as he walked to the canteen and picked up his lunch, and as he walked over to the table with his friends. I turned back to my meal, curious as to what made his mood change so suddenly.

I turned my fork around in my pasta, and ate a mouthful before setting the fork down and propping my head up by my hand. Jacob tapped my arm and he had a slight sympathetic expression on his face, "Sorry Bells, but Embry, Quil and I need to go quickly, there's a soccer club on and we really want to try out, so we have to cut lunch off short," he explained and I nodded.

"Go do your soccer and get on the team," I grinned, and then put on a teasing tone, "and if you don't I'll tell Sam and that lot from back home," I laughed as Jacob shot me a look which said; not funny all over it, he grinned back at me and rolled his eyes, before giving me, Alice and Rosalie a wave and leaving with his friends.

Alice and Rosalie both leaned forward on their chairs as soon as Jacob and his friends had departed. "Okay, we've been patient and now we want to know," Alice said in a menacing voice, "point the bronze haired God out, we need to survey to see if he's good enough for you and if he really is as gorgeous as you say."

I rolled my eyes and searched around the room for Edward, scanning the faces and heads for that gorgeous bronze haired boy. I finally caught sight of him but soon my eyes widened to shock as I saw who was sat next to him. _Jasper? _Oh no, this was bad! If Alice saw Jasper she'd probably have a fit due to shock. Quick, lie! Make it out he isn't here.

"Ur-um well, er, he isn't here? Must… be… out." I finished abruptly, Rosalie shot me a look of curiosity as well as her eyebrow raised, I gave her a look to say I'd tell her later and to drop it. Alice huffed and sighed next to me.

She let out an annoyed 'humph' and stared at me with an exasperated expression, "Honestly Bells," she gave me a little grin, "show me him later anyway."

I nodded, glancing back to the table, Jasper seemed to be miserable his eyes were dull and his expression was of loss. The bronze haired God seemed to be consoling him, his features of concern and confusion yet understanding at the same time. The other boy, who was taller and broader then the other two, with brown hair and hazel eyes, he seemed intimidating in a way and he seemed to be cracking jokes. I assumed this was because he was trying to cheer up Jasper or if he was just grinning over something.

Now I was nervous, and thoughts were dashing through my head at a mile per minute. What if we bumped into them? What if Alice saw Jasper? What if… I bit my lip and stood up quickly. "Um, I, er, want to go outside, to er… see the Hollywood sign to take a picture and mail my Mom, um… let's go?" I looked at Rosalie pointedly to show we _had_ to leave now. She nodded and stood up alongside me.

Alice smiled brightly and stood up, "Bella," she shot me an angelic look with the puppy dog eyes that she always did when she wanted something, "if you love me, please, please, please can I take the pictures for you to show your Mom? Please!"

Oh thank god she believed me! I breathed a small sigh of relief and beamed, "Oh of course, I was going to ask you anyway as you're a much better photographer," for that I earned myself a pleased smile from Alice, "my camera is in your bag, I slipped it into there earlier 'kay?" She nodded and began to search through her bag and took my small digital camera out and held it in her small hand.

We walked out of the cafeteria, me looking anxiously in the boy's direction and then sighing with relief quietly as we made our way out of the lunch room. Alice skipped on ahead, reaching the door quickly and prancing out in her usual style and Rosalie turned to look at me. "Isabella Marie, you better tell me what that all was about, I'm not as stupid as Alice to believe your lies," she flashed me a grin, "Spill it."

I nodded; making sure Alice was far enough ahead so she wouldn't hear. "I know you probably won't believe it but… I saw Jasper, and he was with the Bronze Haired God, that's why I didn't point him out, Alice would've seen him." I stated simply. Rosalie's jaw dropped, and her eyes visibly widened.

"Jasper? Are you sure? We haven't seen him for a while remember-"

I cut Rosalie off with a sharp shake of my head, "Nope, I checked. It's definitely him, and something was up with him. He seemed pretty upset, I could tell from just looking at him. And I recognised him, I grew up with him Rose, I think I'd remember him, he's literally like a brother to me."

Rosalie nodded slowly and bit her lip, "What're we going to do? We can't tell Alice, it'd kill her, seeing him after all this time. She put on a brave face when he left but don't you remember what she was like after he left, she locked herself in her room and cried all the time. The only time she kept on a brave face was when he called her once but then after that call she went really bad, wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, and wouldn't do anything. Seeing him would kill her."

_Flashback  
Bella POV_

"_ALICE! ALICE! C'mon, let us in!" Rosalie and I were knocking on Alice's door and calling to her softly. I could faintly hear the sounds of small sobs from the inside and it just made me even more determined to get inside. _

_A tiny timid reply came, "No." Alice had always been tiny in physical size, but her large, bubbly personality made up for that, but from the tiny sound we heard it seemed like she'd shrunk. Rosalie looked at me with a worried expression, her thoughts on the same wavelength as mine. _

_  
I knocked gently on the door, "Ali, let us in, please," I spoke in a gentle, comforting voice. I heard something move from the other side, and soft footsteps padded to the doors direction, the lock turned and the door opened up, revealing little Alice. _

_Her short black pixie hair was stuck up in all directions and her wide blue eyes were filling up and spilling over with tears, her cheeks and nose was tinged red from crying so much. Her eyes showed so much pain and loss it almost made me want to cry, instantly Rosalie and I wrapped my arms around her and she collapsed._

"_J-Jasper," was all she said before breaking down into sobs.._

_Two Months Later_

"_She's not any better is she?" Rosalie murmured quietly as Alice slunk into the chair at school. _

_I shook my head, "Still breaking down at the name of _him_ and she still cries everyday when she gets home. I'm worried about her, she hasn't snapped out of it. I thought after a month she'd be okay, get back to reality but she's not the same as she was. Alice is incomplete without Jasper."_

I bit my lip and nodded in agreement, my face contorted in pain as I remembered Alice after Jasper had left, she wasn't whole without Jasper. "We can't hide it from her forever though, soon enough they'll see each other. In a class, in the hall, at lunch, wherever, they will see each other. We just need to find the perfect way to tell her, I can't let it hurt her." I looked ahead of me and saw Alice shooting various shots of the Hollywood sign from all angles. I smiled a sad smile as Rosalie and I walked over to her. "Rose, I'm going to go talk to him – don't argue, just go along with me." I hissed from the side of my mouth.

Rosalie nodded, "Okay, I will. Be careful what you say to him though, don't hurt him, he was probably just as caught up as she was when he left." She warned me as we arrived at to where Alice was. She flashed us a smile and walked over to us, showing us the pictures she'd taken, they were amazing, if Alice wasn't going along with the Music career I'd definitely say she should be a photographer.

"Urm, I need the… toilet, I'll be back in about ten minutes," I told them both, as I turned and began to walk away.

"Bella, just out of curiosity, why would it take you ten minutes to pee?" Alice called after me and I felt my face tinge red because Alice had asked a reasonable question and she'd called it out in front of about 30 people.

I racked through my head to think of a reasonable answer. "I-I-I ur, well, I… might get lost!" Ah that seemed good enough, it was typical me to get lost, being such a klutz and all.

Alice laughed and nodded, "Would you like me to come with you so you don't get lost?" She offered.

"No, no, no," I said in a rush and took in her hurt expression, "I mean- I'll be fine, don't worry and Rose doesn't want to be left alone probably, so, um, well, I'm off!" I quickly turned and ran, well stumbled away before Alice could talk me into anything else.

I jumped up the school steps two at a time and luckily I didn't kill myself. I ran down the corridors, following the signs once again to find the Lunch Room, praying to myself that Jasper and his friends hadn't left in the last five minutes. People shot me odd looks as I sprinted at full speed down the halls, skidding over almost at the corners. I entered the cafeteria and slowed to a walk, examining the room for Jasper's table. I finally caught sight and walked up to the table, wondering what I was going to say.

I tapped Jasper on the shoulder, I wasn't timid as I'd known Jasper all my life, I knew his embarrassing moments and he knew mine, so I shouldn't be nervous to talk to him. "Jasper?" I questioned.

Jasper turned around and looked up at me, his eyes going wide with realisation and shock, "Bella?" he asked looking at me, a small smile growing on his lips and I nodded softly.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him. Oops, that may've sounded blunt and all, but I suppose if you hadn't seen someone for ages and it was totally unexpected to, you'd be eager to find out why and what they were doing there.

"I go to school here?" He frowned in confusion and a small smile tugged at my lips.

I shook my head, "No, I meant. What are you doing _here_? You moved to Alaska and now you're here in LA." I explained, tucking my hair behind my ear. I glanced around the table and saw that the bronze haired boy was staring intently at me, and the brunette one with the big muscles had a curious expression and appeared to be listening to me.

Jasper nodded sadly, "I'm here for school. While I was at Forks, I loved music; it's the only thing I didn't have to leave behind. When I arrived in Alaska, I met Edward and Emmett," he gestured to the other boys, hmm; Edward was the bronze haired boy name? It fitted him, "and we've all come to this school." He explained.

I lowered my voice down, "You know Alice is here, right? You didn't expect us three to split up did you?" I asked him.

Jasper nodded, he let a sigh and I noticed his face expression had changed to a pained one, sorrow filling his eyes as well as loss and pain. "I saw her," he murmured quietly. "She looks different, happy, which of course I'm happy about." He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

I shook my head wearily, "She wasn't happy. She's never been as happy but she has got better. She didn't do anything for months and then she just got back into it. It took a while for her to, but she managed to. What you saw was her, she's recovered and I guess that's why I came to talk to you Jasper. I saw you and told Rose, she suspected something from my behaviour. Anyway Jazz, I don't know how Alice will react when she finds out, and I want to tell her the right way. So I guess I need to know from your perspective really…" I looked up at him as I trailed off.

Jasper nodded understandably, "Bella, I just want you to know, that whatever Alice went through, I went through ten times worse. I lost my life, my friends, everything. I'd been there since I was a kid and suddenly I was told to drop it all. Alice lost me, but I lost Alice, and you, and Rose and all my other friends, and my life back there." I felt a wave of sadness rush over me, Jasper was right, he went through ten times worse. "Of course, if you'd like I'll help you tell Alice, or come up with an idea."

"Please, if you wouldn't mind Jazz, I just don't have a clue how to tell her, I don't know whether me and Rose should tell her straight out, or like make it private or even get you to do it. It's all getting to my head," I chuckled once.

Jasper nodded, "If you don't mind Bella, could I do it myself… I mean, it's just I want to say something, and in a way I want to be the one to say it, especially as I haven't seen her in such a long time." I smiled, glad I didn't have to be the one to tell her and who knew, maybe she'd take it better if Jasper was the one to tell her?

"I think that's a good idea. I have to go now, Alice thinks I just went to the loo, so she'll get suspicious if I go back later, but you have my number, so um, like text me, or whatever 'kay? Give me the heads up, seeya," I called after me as I walked back to where Alice and Rosalie were outside.

**EPOV**

I stared as Bella, the beautiful brunette walked away. Her name suited her, ironically enough meaning beautiful, which she was. I understood the majority of the conversation she and Jasper had just had due to the fact Jasper had told me and Emmett a lot, and I was pretty observant in some cases. I was so close to her we had almost been vis-à-vis, even though the most of the time she'd been talking with Jasper.

I also found it ironic enough that Jasper should know such a beautiful person, who seemed to be caring and kind to her friends, that would risk their cover just to help another person, and yet he'd never mentioned her to us. Actually, he may've, when he first came he told us mainly of Alice but he briefly mentioned two girls called Bella and Rosalie, didn't he?

I still was upset over the fact she had a boyfriend, of course it wasn't surprising, someone as all-round amazing as she was to have one but still, I didn't even get a chance. But that's life for you, something good comes around and then you don't even get the chance to see it. It was completely diabolical for the world to put such a beautiful creature in front of me, just to get my hopes up and then drop them and drag them in the dirt. If I were Emmett, he'd challenge the boy but I wasn't that type, plus he seemed to be a head taller and a bit more muscled then I was, but nothing compared to Emmett's brawn. I sighed silently; nothing ever went right did it?

I looked over to Jasper and flashed him a consoling smile, "You alright?" I asked him, considering the fact a lot had gone on within the few minutes he and Bella had spoken.

He nodded, slightly dazed. "Fine." He spoke, his voice sounding more like an echo then anything else.

Emmett clapped him on the back, "You'll work it out with Alice, if what's-her-name… Bella, if Bella helps you out, as well as that Rosalie you'll be fine. Just give her the heads up like she said and it'll turn out perfect, you hear me?" Emmett gave his usual big brother/console/half pep talk speech and then shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth with a large 'mmm.'

We finished up our lunch silently and quickly and headed out of the cafeteria. We were about to head outside, to see if Jasper could see Alice but three people stood in our way. The three blonde, tacky girls were stood in front of us, and had big matching grins on their faces. One of them was twirling their hair around their fingers whilst the others were batting their eyelashes, and blinking uncontrollably.

"Hello," one of them tried to speak in a seductive low tone but sounded like a man, she traced a finger down my chest and I stared at it in repulsion, "I'm Lauren," she purred, "who are you gorgeous?" she winked at me in a seductive manner and I felt like shuddering, she was worse then the main character/murderer/psycho in a horror movie.

I exchanged a look with Emmett as one of the other girls tried it on with him, "Hey there big boy," she fluttered her eyelashes, "I'm Jessica." She introduced herself, smiling with overly glossed lips, they were stretched into a pout and Jessica tried to act as if she had natural full lips but it didn't work as she had to stop when she talked.

Emmett snickered quietly and grinned, "Hi Jessica, tell me, have you got something in your eye?" He teased deliberately and Jessica flushed deep scarlet but all I could think was; not as beautiful as Bella was when she blushed.

The other blonde slyly pushed Lauren out of her way and look up at me from her eyelashes, she blinked slowly and pouted, "Hello you, I'm Tanya," she smiled and winked and it was even more repulsive then Lauren, I grimaced slightly and tried to side step her but she wouldn't allow me too.

"Um, excuse me?" I frowned in confusion as I went to step around her again, to only have her block me again. "I'd like to get past," I stared pointedly.

She only tossed her head and snorted a laugh, "Oh we both know you want to stay and get to know me," she smiled widely and traced a hand down my chest slowly. "How about you take me to the movies tonight?" Tanya spoke in a slow low voice whilst securing a hand into my hair. No way, she did not just touch my _hair_! No one touches my hair, ever, not unless I give them the say so, even my mother. Jasper and Emmett shot me looks of them containing their laughter as I unhooked her claws from my hair.

I shook my head, "I'm busy?" It almost came out like a question, and I ducked under her arm and began to jog away. I ran a hand through my hair as if trying to get her out of it. "Ugh," I groaned as Emmett and Jasper caught up with me.

Emmett let out a large guffaw of laughter, "Ooh Eddie, someone touched your baby!" He teased and I growled at him, flashing him a look of annoyance. This only caused him to laugh louder and harder and I stalked out of the school, ugh stupid friend, I cursed under my breath as I breathed in the air outside. I looked up and saw Bella, the girl who was Alice and the other girl who was obviously Rosalie, they were sat by a tree and Alice was taking pictures. Bella was sitting and laughing with her friends, I noticed how beautiful she looked when she laughed and I smiled at the thought.

Jasper and Emmett came up behind me again and Jasper looked I the direction I was looking at, I heard him sigh softly behind me, and I glanced at him. He was staring with longing and loss at Alice. "Lets go," I murmured as we walked over to a bench, where we could see the girls but they wouldn't be able to see us. "What're you going to tell her?" I asked him.

Jasper shook his head, "No clue. Not a damn clue at all," he put his head in his hands as in thought, "I'm half debating on just going up to her, right now, and just saying 'hi'." He spoke.

Emmett shot him a look, "Well why don't you? It's best to get it down now, or she'll think you were avoiding her. Just go up to her, the worst thing she'll do is be surprised or cry, but then she'll do the girl thing and like hug you or whatever, I don't know." He shrugged putting his hands in the air, "however I do know you should go up to her ASAP."

Jasper looked over at me, "What do you think Edward? No offense to you Emmett but I think Edward would be practical." He shot Emmett an apologetic glance but turned back to me with a serious look.

I nodded, "If you think it's best, then do it. But don't leave it too late otherwise she will get annoyed or upset as you knew and she'll think you didn't want to see her." I smiled at him, "Go for it, if you think its right."

Jasper nodded, determination etched upon his face, he stood up slowly and turned to face Emmett and I, "you know what? I'm going to do that, I'm going to go up to her and see her now; I don't want to make it more difficult if it was later, so I'm going to do it. Now." He repeated again and began to walk over to Alice.

Emmett and I got up from the bench and quickly followed after Jasper. "Are you sure you want to do it?" I asked Jasper and he nodded. He stopped once he was a few yards away from Alice, her back to him. The walk over seemed to be a long time for such a short distance away. Jasper was nervous but determined, I could almost hear his thoughts as if they were radiating off of him, I'd always had a knack for knowing what people were thinking of in a way.

"We'll go wait by Bella and the blonde one." Emmett murmured, and for once he spoke something that actually made sense and would fit in. Bella looked up and caught my eye, I mouthed to her and she squinted her eyes and then nodded, her mouth forming an 'ah, okay' shape. Alice continued to take pictures, oblivious to the fact that Jasper was standing behind her and Emmett and I were standing with her best friends.

Emmett, Bella, Rosalie and I all repositioned ourselves so we had a better view and watched. Alice pressed the preview picture button and began to look through as Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist. "Alice Brandon," he whispered into her ear. Alice's head shot up, a confused look lighting up her face, she turned around and her eyes widened to pure shock, before her mouth stretched into a wide grin.

"Jazzy?" she asked in disbelief and he nodded. She threw her arms around him and they hugged each other tightly. I looked to the left of me and saw Bella and Rosalie grinning with tears in their eyes. Rosalie dabbed at hers carefully so she wouldn't smudge her make-up but Bella just let them run freely.

Bella looked over at me, and I felt my hearts pace quicken, "I guess I shouldn't have been so worried about her reaction, huh?" She grinned and wiped some tears from her face before hugging a crying Rosalie, she stepped away and walked over to stand at the grounds, looking out across the view. Rosalie mopped her eyes and sniffed once.

Emmett stared at the blonde with a slightly awed look on his face, he walked over and tenderly placed an arm around her and began to talk to her quietly. I turned away from the couples to give them some privacy and headed over to where Bella was.

Bella had her arms tightly folded across her front, biting her lip as if to stop crying. "Hey, Bella." Ugh you idiot, say something else. I scolded myself, "Um, I wanted to introduce myself personally, I'm Edward Cullen." She wiped her eyes and shot me a breath taking smile.

"Hey," she chuckled once, "sorry, you must think I'm an idiot crying like this. It's just Alice and Jasper were crazy about each other and when he left, she was heartbroken, and it's just sweet and stuff to see them together," she gave a little smile, "sorry I bet I'm babbling away like a crazy person." She apologized.

I grinned at her, "Not at all, you don't bother me," I chuckled to myself, how could she ever bother anyone? This perfect person thought she could cause annoyance, the idea was almost laughable.

She ducked her head down and blushed, "Thanks," she murmured. I sighed to myself miserably, why did someone so perfect and tempting have to walk right in front of me and tempt me just so it could be shoved into my face. I was too late to have any type of chance with her; I wouldn't take her away from her boyfriend I wasn't like that. Her crystal clear perfect voice interrupted my thoughts, "So, what brings you to LA Music Academy?"

Easy question, easy answer I smirked to myself, "I've always loved music, and I like to play piano and guitar, but piano is my main focus, I can also play a bit of drums but I'm not good, and I suppose I want a career in music, so that's why I'm here. How about you?" I asked her conversationally.

"I play guitar and piano, like you," she flashed me a brief grin before continuing, "but I'm more focused on guitar, I can't play drums, I leave that to Rose and I love to sing, always have done, even if I'm self-conscious about it. So that's why I'm here." She mimicked my words and grinned at me with her soft smile, her gorgeous brown eyes glinting. Ugh. Taken, taken, taken chanted through my head as I looked at her.

I chuckled, "Nice mix," I smiled at her gently. I ran a hand through my hair and she leant against the wall closing her eyelids. The sun beat down on her, illuminating her creamy skin, making it even more beautiful and prominent then before. Her lips a soft rose colour, I quickly looked away not wanting her to catch me, not only would it be awkward to explain but embarrassing.

She smiled lightly, and re-opened her eyes, "So… what dorm have you been assigned to?" she asked me, curiosity seemed evident in her voice so at least I didn't feel that she felt she had to be polite as I had come over and struck up a conversation.

"Building B, it's near to the campus," I replied before scratching the back of my neck, "how about you?" I asked in a casual tone, or at least tried. She seemed to have this affect on my like I'd been shocked or something, it was weird, but intoxicating, no one had ever made me feel like she had and we'd never properly met if I was honest.

Bella grinned widely, "Funnily enough I'm in the same building as you," she chuckled musically, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, I was glad she'd done it, I was fighting temptation to go over and do it myself. "I expect we'll be seeing more of each other soon then, especially now Alice and Jasper are out in the open," I smiled and nodded, she must've been thinking it was about Alice and Jasper but really it was what she'd said before. _I'd love that_, I thought to myself and then grimaced. Ugh, way to sound like a crazy stalker Edward.

I glanced over at Alice and Jasper and saw they were sitting down by the oak tree, Alice was happily nestled into Jasper's arms and they were talking to each other quietly, they both had big matching grins on their faces. I glanced over at Rosalie and Emmett and saw they were laughing and Rosalie was holding onto Emmett's arm for support, I snickered to myself, I knew they both had a thing for each other as soon as they'd set eyes. I sighed at that thought, brilliant, my two best friends get the girl of their dreams and when I find mine she's taken. Absolutely fantastic, I thought bitterly.

I looked over at Bella and saw her looking in the couple's directions wistfully. I frowned in confusion, why should she look wistful, didn't she have a boyfriend? In the cafeteria she seemed pretty fond of him, laughing and smiling and snuggling into him. Ugh, get it out of your head Edward.

Bella turned back to me and smiled a small sad smile. "You got a girlfriend?" She asked me, her soft brown eyes gazing at me intently, for a moment I was dazed and then shook my head, "No, how about you?" I asked her, although I knew what the answer was.

She opened her mouth to speak when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, they pulled her in for a bear hug and she forgot to speak. "Jake!" She grinned and hugged him back tightly, they hugged for a moment before Bella turned back to face me. "Jake, this is Edward, Edward this is Jake, well Jacob," Bella smiled as she introduced us. Typical, as soon as I actually get a conversation going it gets interrupted. By her boyfriend. Life was not good…

* * *

**Ahh! Damn Jacob for coming at the wrong time huh?!**


	6. Embarrassing Memories

**A/N: Haha, feels like this story is finally getting somewhere. And gah – I just realised on the sixth chapter and it's still the first day, is that a good or a bad thing haha?**

**BPOV**

Lunch passed quickly, too fast in my opinion, but you can't change time so why bother wishing. I was still slightly annoyed with Jacob, okay, it wasn't _his _fault that he had to arrive at the wrong time but I wish he didn't. I was just happy to be having a normal conversation with Edward and getting to know more about him, and then Jake comes along. I didn't get to ask why he didn't have a girlfriend; it seemed odd how someone with his looks didn't have one.

Due to the fact that Jacob and his friends had arrived, all nine of us grouped together and chatted, I admit it was nice spending time with all of my friends, new and old, but I would've preferred to spend it with Edward, getting to know more about him.

Lunch was over, but many students were still milling about due to the fact we didn't have lessons today, but that would change tomorrow. Thoughts dashed through my head at a million miles per minute, would the classes be difficult, would the teachers be nice, would we have to do any projects? Would Edward be in my class? – Wait what? Ugh, I'd known this guy for about a day and he'd already etched himself into my mind, not that I minded _that_ much.

"Okay, okay I have one." Alice chimed, she was snuggled into Jasper's arms, I smiled softly as I watched the two of them, now Jasper had her there she'd have a hard time of making him let go. "Most embarrassing moment and you _all_ have to say!"

Emmett grinned, "Okay I have one, when I was on stage once for a charity event, I dropped my drum stick a good few feet away and I went "oh fuck!" and then I realised and went "Oh shit I swore!" I felt really bad, as there were little kids there, but I covered it up, sort of. It's not that embarrassing but I don't feel embarrassed easily" We all looked at Emmett and erupted into laughter.

"Oh I can see that,"

Edward shook his head and grinned, I felt my heart flutter at his smile as he began, "Well it was a few months after Jasper arrived, and him, Emmett and I went camping together and we had to go down this steep hill, Jasper was sensible and walked, Emmett had all the heavy stuff so he walked and I ran," he smiled sheepishly before continuing, "the only thing was the hill was so steep my legs disappeared and I sort of role-poly'ed down and fell into the river at the bottom. The bad part was; Emmett and Jasper had it on video as they recorded it on their phones." Emmett and Jasper began to howl with laughter, Emmett's whole form vibrating, as Jasper laughed the loudest I've probably ever seen him do.

"Now, that… was… the funniest… thing, I've ever… seen." Jasper managed to make out between laughs and breaths; Edward grinned and shot him a look, rolling his eyes.

Rosalie tucked her hair behind her ear, "Well, it's not big but it was horrible for me! I was in this shoe store and I was bending down, looking at a row of shoes and suddenly I saw the most amazing shoes, they were an old pair but still fashionable now so I figured they'd be nice and cheap. So anyway, I bent down to get this shoe and tugged at it, little did I know it was a woman behind the shelf, and it was her shoe I tugged, yanking her over. The best bit was…" Rosalie put her face into her hands and cringed, "the person I pulled over was my current head teacher." Alice and I burst into laughter, this story never got old, especially as the head teacher issued her with a weeks worth of detention afterwards.

Emmett smiled as Rosalie cowered behind her hand; he scooped her into his lap and rocked her reassuringly. Rosalie beamed and kissed his cheek softly before turning back. Hmm, seemed like those two were getting a little friendly, "So how about you little Alice?" Emmett asked with one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Alice grinned and nodded, "Okay, I was out on holiday with my parents and Bella and Rosalie one year, they let us all go on a one week cruise together so I was pumped. As soon as we arrived I wanted to explore, so we went to head out to the pool. There was a massive gate there though so none of us could see past, Bella and Rosalie turned to go someplace else but I spotted this hole in the gate, so I stuck my head in to peer through, only to realise it wasn't the pool but an elderly yoga area, to make matters worse, my head was stuck and all these elderly people were staring at me like I was a loon. Bella and Rose had to get the staff to cut my head out because I was so stuck." Rosalie, Alice and I collapsed in a fit of giggles as everyone else laughed at poor Alice's moment, it was pretty funny though, as Rosalie and I just saw this body, minus a head.

"Guess it's my turn now?" Jasper chuckled, "Okay when I was in Alaska with Emmett and Edward it was our last day of school, so we were all doing pranks and stuff because the teachers couldn't do anything. There was loads of noise from our year due to our last day and then Emmett dares me to shut the fire alarm off, because it was the last day, I did. I pressed the glass and the alarms went off. I went outside to line up and the teachers gave us the all clear to go back in, so I was just grateful I wasn't caught! Then Emmett gave me another dare, I haven't got a clue why I listened to him, but I did. I took the fire extinguisher and he told me to spray the next person to come around the corner. Unluckily, I did that, and it just so happened to be my teacher. He was completely covered in this white foam and for the remainder of the day I was internally excluded." He let out a sigh and Edward and Emmett hi-fived.

Edward turned to me and smiled crookedly, "Hey what's yours Bella's?" he asked me and I let out a groan as Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"Can I do mine last? Hey, how about Jacob goes next? I'm sure he has tonnes." I shot Jacob a look which said, 'if you don't go now I will murder you.' Jacob nodded and smiled at me reassuringly; I shot him a grateful smile as he slapped his hands together and rubbed the palms.

"Hmm, which one to do…" he winked at me and chuckled, "Well, when I was a kid I was in my big sister Rachel's room, and we were watching a 'Friends' series. She was sorting out her piggy bank and so I snuck a coin and put it in my mouth, she told me to spit it out but I shook my head so hard that the coin went down my throat and I started choking. Before she could do anything I had a massive cough and swallowed the penny, I went to the hospital and they had to put me to sleep so they could stick a tube down my throat and hook the penny out, and this day forth if I'm ever seen with money everyone always asks me if I'm hungry." He rolled his eyes and pointed at me and I grinned, knowing he was aiming it at me as I always did it to him.

Embry grinned and laughed, "I was out at the local social venue in La Push, its this café place and all the teenagers and stuff went there. Jake, Quil, Bella, Rose, Alice and I all were sat at this table and I had my legs out as they were too long to fit under the table. Next thing I knew a waitress was walking past, and she trips over my feet causing spaghetti bolognaise to fly everywhere, all over her, me and everyone else. Then it went really quiet and all I could do was run for the door, it made it worse when she yelled a mouthful of abuse after me, and the next day everyone at school knew it. Er, not really that embarrassing but I didn't have a clue what to say." He shrugged.

We all moved our sight to Quil who grinned. "Eh, I have nothing on me! I actually can't think of one," he put his hands up in surrender and Alice nodded in understanding. In all honesty he was right, Quil wasn't sensible but he wasn't as crazy as Embry and Jake in a way, but in all my years of knowing him, he'd never once done anything that we could use against him, such as we had for everyone else. He should consider himself lucky, I thought to myself.

Everyone turned to face me and I gulped, "Ugh, fine, fine! But I have so many I'm just going to pick a random one alright?" I looked at all of them in the eye, especially Jake, Rose and Alice, they knew all my embarrassing moments and they probably wouldn't agree with the one I chose. "Ok, I was sitting in a cinema and I was seeing a new movie, which by the way wasn't the best movie I've ever seen. Anyway let's continue, and Alice was holding the popcorn and she went to the bathroom and the guy next to her had popcorn, cotton candy, ice blasts and pretzels all of which he'd just bought and it was all on the ground next to Alice's and my popcorn. So I grabbed it thinking she had got it for us to share and ate it all before she came back. I was finished before she came back so right now I was just laughing to myself at what Alice's face would be when she realised I ate all of our shared popcorn. When Alice came back she asked me why I hadn't had any of our shared popcorn and I just assumed she was being sarcastic or was kidding. Then suddenly the most angriest guy came up to me and said I'd stolen his popcorn and neglected to give it back to him, confused I told him my friend had just bought it for me and her, he calmed down and said he was sorry and that he'd made a mistake. However it doesn't end there, the movies were in the mall so naturally we went to the mall afterwards. I was talking to Alice about how weird that guy had been for saying I'd taken his popcorn when all of a sudden he walked up to us and said I was in a lot of trouble, he took me to customer service and they just laughed about his reason but he refused to leave until they called my parents, so of course they did and my Dad, who's a sheriff told him to stop harassing me. As soon as my Dad told him that, he looked livid and Alice and I just ran for it before he killed me. I still see him every time I go there, and he still glares at me. That was two years ago." I announced and everyone began to shriek with laughter, Alice wiped her eyes at the memory, murmuring 'good times, good times' to herself.

Jacob grinned, "Classic Bells, real classic." I poked my tongue out at him and grinned. Jacob glanced at his watch and then at Quil and Embry. "We have to leave now as we actually haven't finished unpacking and as tomorrow is a proper day I think it'd be a wise choice…" he trailed off and we all nodded understandingly.

"No problem Jake," I smiled and jumped up to give him a hug goodbye, he kissed the crown of my head before walking away with Quil and Embry. I walked back to the remaining six and noticed Edward had a slightly pained expression marring his formally happy features. I cocked my head to the side in confusion but shrugged it off.

I resumed to my place but didn't try to form much conversation. Jasper and Alice were talking quietly together and Rosalie and Emmett were both laughing at something but I wasn't quite sure what. Edward was pulling out an iPod, he secured one head phone in before switching it on, he pressed various buttons before sliding it into his back pocket. I was slightly curious as to what he was listening to.

I lifted my own iPod out of my pocket and pushed on shuffle, not really bothered at the moment to search for a certain song. The familiar guitar of Supermassive Black Hole by Muse flooded into my ears and I felt a smile etch upon my face.

_You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?_

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

I found myself mouthing the words and looked over at Edward, he seemed to be looking at me, intently, and my gaze matched his. For a few minutes we stayed like this, just looking at each other with the same strong stare. It wasn't awkward, it was… I couldn't find words to describe it. He must've seen my confused face as a crooked smile lit his face. I couldn't help but smile back; it was as if he had this hold on me.

I turned away, the familiar blush filling my cheeks. I looked over at my friends, Alice and Jasper looked truly blissful, I had just realised now how Alice hadn't smiled like that for so long. I realised how her eyes seemed brighter, happier, it was odd how I'd never noticed these things had left after Jasper had left. I shifted my gaze to Jasper, he seemed to have a permanent grin stuck to his face and he looked so different from when I had seen him earlier. There was the brightness of the eyes like Alice and how his smile had changed just fractionally, becoming wider and almost happier you could say. Overall it seemed to have a positive effect on the both of them which made a smile rise to my lips, I'd always thought they'd never see each other again, and I'd always thought that if they did it would ruin them but it hadn't. That fact I'd be eternally grateful about.

I turned to look at Rosalie, she'd never warmed up to a guy this long since her last relationship, she tended to get slightly aggressive towards men, especially as none of them looked at her face, but instead just below. When it first happened Rosalie loved the attention but soon it came to much, people would talk at her whilst staring at her boobs, and they didn't even try and cover it up. Now I could see Emmett was actually looking at Rosalie for who she was, not the Rosalie everyone else saw. In fact, Rosalie had never been like this with someone before, she had noticeable differences about her, just like Alice, her smile was brighter, her eyes shone and she was letting down her guard for once.

I looked over at Emmett to see him smiling, nodding, and listening to her every word. And the way he looked at her… it was indescribable, it was full of emotion, the way he stared at her like she was a fragile rose or something. It was a nice thing to see that for once Rosalie might get a good thing, she hadn't had the best of pasts, especially when it came to relationships and if Emmett was her way to heal, I gave her my full consent. They seemed to fit together, like yin and yang you could say. I watched them for a moment or two, as Rosalie hit him over the head before collapsing into laughter with Emmett laughing in harmony, soprano and bass.

I didn't want to see anymore, not in a bad way but it hurt me to see everyone had their perfect person except me… and Edward I suppose. I wasn't sure what to expect when he had told me he didn't have a girlfriend, it didn't seem right how someone like him wouldn't have one. You ask me, he could get one in five minutes if he just held up a sign saying, 'OFFER FOR GIRLFRIEND,' not even five, more like 10 seconds. I sighed and looked back to him.

His lips were moving, but no sound was coming out, either that or he was singing quietly. I looked away, it almost hurt to look at him, him being the perfect being he was. I turned my attention instead to the grass, pulling at blades and then twisting them, knotting them together, and twirling them as I rubbed my fingers. The smooth texture felt nice against my skin, almost like a security blanket in some ways.

I only then realised my iPod was playing; some old forgotten tune that was on there was playing quietly. I sighed; it reminded me of myself in some ways, easy to forget, plain and always at the back of the mind.

I fiddled with the necklace around my neck for a moment, forgetting about the grass. It was a locket that Renee had given to me before I'd left. I closed my eyes for a moment, longing for my parents rushed to me making my heart ache. I missed my Mom so much, she made me laugh everyday with all the eccentric stuff she did. What would she do without me? I know it sounded silly but who would calm her down, who would direct her in the right path? I have faith in my step father Phil but still… she was my mother.

And although, I have to admit, Charlie and I weren't close as you would say but he was always there for me, standing silently. He always depended on me lightly, cooking and tidying and cleaning, I knew he'd managed all those years in Forks without me whenever I was away but I didn't want him to exactly live on take-a-ways 24/7 just because he didn't have the time.

The locket bumped against my neck as I ran a hand through my hair, catching out small tangles and pulling them out. The locket held something I didn't know, Renee told me to open it when I was ready, and it had arrived in the post just days before I left, with a note attached. Renee was always going through phases and her current one was little rhymes and riddles, on the note it read in her untidy writing:

_Open this when you're ready, when you've matured to know what love is and how rare it is. Open this when you find love. Mom x_

I wouldn't admit it but I missed my parents more then I thought, not enough to leave the amazing scholarship I'd earned and my future, but definitely enough to cry once in a while.

**EPOV**

Something was up with her. I'd been watching her for the last few minutes, her facial features changing so often I couldn't keep up quick enough to try and decipher the meaning. She looked at the others, and I kept wishing I could see into her mind, see what she was thinking, know what she knew. She played with her necklace and her eyes glazed over as if she was re-playing a memory, maybe she was, I mused, it was possible.

The music in my ears felt like the background, something I knew was there, but I barely acknowledged. Music came naturally to me, I'd always loved it, aspiring since I was young to play, create and know about the music around me. Whilst classmates groaned at the aspect of having a music lesson and having to play various tunes, sing, watch musical videos and perform, I relished in it.

I looked around and it struck me fore the first time how much had actually happened today. Alice and Jasper were reunited after being apart, I'd met the girl of my dreams, Emmett seemed to have become attached to Rosalie… it was all amazing how much had changed in such a short time.

I glanced over to Alice and Jasper; they were in their own little world, as were Emmett and Rosalie. It was strange how one person can make another change so much, for example; Emmett was usually loud, boisterous and playful around people he'd just met, like he is always. I was saying he wasn't at the moment but when I saw him interact with Rosalie it was like he'd changed in a way, he was being careful around her, hesitant as if he didn't want to upset her or offend her in any way. I'd never seen him so considerate before, it was a change but I hoped it'd be a good one.

"Guys, I just had an idea, how about we go to the music rooms and see who's got what?" Alice chimed. Jasper was nodding enthusiastically along side Alice, and it made me chuckle as it appeared his head might fall off if he kept nodding _that_ much. Rosalie was nodding happily as well as Emmett, but their answers weren't the one that was important to me. It was _Bella's._

Her lips were pursed in a way that showed she was thinking, she cocked her head to the side, before sliding it back up and nodding her approval.

Alice and Jasper turned to face me and I smiled, "Sure." I muttered.

We all got up from the ground and I felt a pang of sadness as Alice and Jasper walked off hand in hand, Rosalie and Emmett walked off with his arm over her shoulder, and Bella and I walked off alone. I wouldn't try anything with Bella as she had Jacob. I watched her walk forward, her dark hair bouncing lightly as she stepped up the steps.

She was forbidden fruit to me, I couldn't touch her, not when she was someone else's.

I walked ahead with my hands in my pockets, leading them through the little corridors I knew about, the girls all looked confused as I was going the less obvious way. "Shorter route," I shrugged simply as I walked down the deserted corridors. We ended up in the main area, music rooms surrounding us.

Bella's eyes widened noticeably and she shot me a grin, "How'd you know about that?" she laughed softly.

"My dad knows people here, getting connections and ways to get around making my life easier," I explained before walking up to the nearest music room. "This one?" I asked.

They all agreed and I walked into the room, holding the door open for the next person to get through. I sat myself down on one of the many seats in the room, wondering what would happen next.

Alice skipped over to Bella and Rosalie, unhooking herself from Jasper and pulling them over to a corner, they began to talk quietly amongst themselves. Rosalie had a big grin on her face and was nodding, as was Alice, Bella was laughing with a smile on her face, she bit her lip momentarily and then nodded shyly. Rosalie and Alice squealed, clapping their hands together before the three walked over to us.

"Well, we've decided each of our bands can show you what we're like, we're decided upon a song, so all you boys need to do is decide a song and go first, or decide whilst we're singing. Your choice?" Rosalie spoke.

Bella nodded and broke in, "And you have to be brutally honest and say what you think. We don't want you saying we're good, getting out hopes up to only find out we're rubbish." She chuckled and Alice rolled her eyes, grinning.

Emmett, Jasper and I exchanged looks, "How about..." Emmett mused. "You go first, and we'll decide whilst you're singing, we'll confer once you've finished," he winked and grinned his big goofy smile.

They nodded and smiled, Rosalie picked up a bass guitar, as Alice picked up a normal guitar, Bella sat on the keyboard, pressing various buttons, I assumed she was getting voices ready for the song, and other sounds. They looked at each other and nodded. They began the music as Bella sang, I'd thought she'd have a beautiful voice but that was nothing clear to what was issuing from her mouth, it was the single most beautiful, incredible and delicious sound I'd ever heard. Her voice was clear and soft, but strong as well, it was completely amazing.

_Swollen eyes  
No better to let you see them now  
My wasted heart  
Will never learn to drive the demon down_

When you love the devil  
You sell your soul  
And it's hard to let it go

Undignified  
I am tonight

_[Chorus]__  
So give me false hope and promise me you'll try  
To redeem yourself for the hundredth time  
Lie to me if you must my dear  
Give me a reason to have here  
Even false hope allows me to still believe  
In this powerful love that's consuming me  
I'm hooked on a drug that steals your pride  
It's hard not to seem so undignified_

It terrifies me to think I'm not the only one  
You'd be surprised how much I cry when you are gone

When your angel's the devil  
Your church is a tomb  
But I need to be with you

I'm undignified  
Enough for two

_[Chorus]__  
So give me false hope and promise me you'll try  
To redeem yourself for the hundreth time  
Lie to me if you must my dear  
Give me a reason to have here  
Even false hope allows me to still believe  
In this powerful love that's consuming me  
I'm hooked on a drug that steals your pride  
It's hard not to seem so undignified_

I'm addicted to the pain and pleasure you give  
It's not how I wanna live  
Controlled by him

_[Chorus]__  
So give me false hope and promise me you'll try  
To redeem yourself for the hundreth time  
Lie to me if you must my dear  
Give me a reason to have here  
Even false hope allows me to still believe  
In this powerful love that's consuming me  
I'm hooked on a drug that steals your pride  
It's hard not to seem so undignified_

The song ended and Emmett, Jasper and I clapped in applause, it was unlike anything I'd heard before, it was original and they'd mad the song theirs. Rosalie and Alice had joined in at the perfect moment and it wasn't rushed or bumpy in any places, it was smooth and brilliant the whole way through.

Bella blushed slightly as we cheered and whistled. "Okay be honest. Verdict?" She asked, biting her lip as if she honestly suspected us to say it was awful and that we hated it.

"Well," Emmett teased, "It was absolutely amazing, you're all extremely good artists."

Jasper nodded in agreement, "I agree, one of the best I've heard ever, you all had amazing voices and played well."

They turned to me and I grinned. "No words, indescribable. Most brilliant thing I've heard hands down!"

The girls gave us huge grins and made their way over to us. "Your turn!" They chimed together, causing us to groan. _Great,_ I thought sarcastically.

They took over our seats as we got up to move to the instruments, Emmett sat at the drums naturally as Jasper and I took up guitars, acoustic for me and Jasper picked up an electric one. We checked we were all ready and began, we'd conferred on a song whilst the girls were singing, now all we had to do was actually _sing_ it.

_When I was younger I used to be wild  
As wild as an elephant's child  
No one could hold me down  
No one could keep me around  
Now it's your turn, take a shot  
Baby show me everything that you got  
Maybe you can keep me alive  
Maybe you can get in my mind  
But it's only a matter of time_

Before I run far away  
I need to take a holiday  
Maybe it's a fall from grace  
I gotta find a new place  
A holiday  
I'll set off on a new chase  
I gotta see a new face  
I need to take a holiday

My father, he was always wise  
As wise as an elephant's eyes  
He couldn't hold me down  
He couldn't keep me around  
So are you gonna take your shot?  
It's the only one that you got  
Maybe I'll go out on a limb  
Maybe I'll jump in for a swim  
When the lights go dim

You know I'll run far away  
I need to take a holiday  
Maybe it's a fall from grace  
I gotta find a new place  
A holiday  
I'll set off on a new chase  
I gotta see a new face  
I need to take a holiday  
(Need to take a holiday)

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

A new start  
I've broken too many hearts  
And I don't have any clue where to go  
I don't know  
But maybe I'll be back someday after my holiday

When I was younger I used to be wild  
As wild as an elephant's child  
And I don't think I'll ever change  
I think I'm gonna stay the same

I'll run far away  
I need to take a holiday (need to take a holiday)  
Maybe it's a fall from grace  
I gotta find a new place  
A holiday  
I'll set off on a new chase (set off on a new chase)  
I gotta see a new face  
I need to take a holiday

A new start  
I've broken too many hearts  
And I don't have any clue where to go  
I don't know  
But maybe I'll be back someday after my holiday

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

The girls stood up and clapped as we finished and we mocked bowed, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Emmett boomed loudly and the girls giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Verdict?" I mocked Bella and they exchanged glances.

"LOVED IT!" They squealed. Loudly. In our ears.

**A/N: Thanks for reading & I hoped you liked! Next chapter is going to be Rosalie's POV, you will understand why all in the upcoming one :) I'm really keen on her chapter and because I'm feeling **_generous _**I figured I might just give you a sneak preview, if you don't want it to be spoilt, skip the italics below!:**

_I'd known him for a day, yet it felt like years. You could give me a pop quiz on him and I'm pretty sure I'd get in the 90's easily. There was something about him, drawing me in, making me like him, almost as if I never had a choice. I couldn't tell how I felt about him. Was I falling for Emmett McCarty...?_

**Okay, sneak preview officially closed ;) Of course it may be edited so it may be hard to find in the next chapter, lol. Anyway click that button below, you know you want to. And REVIEWWWW!**


	7. Bad Dreams

**A/N: Twilight is not mine, and I don't own the characters. I**_** do**_** own my story however ;) And sorry for the late update, but I've had exams all week, been revising like crazy but now they're over, well obviously and then I just… didn't write? Jeez I'm sorry! I don't have excuses which sucks, but sorry sorry sorry, here it is now!**

**However before I start, I just need to say a mention to Daddy's Little Cannibal (Stephanie). If you ever read her stories then you'd all know how talented she really was and how much everyone is going to miss her. I never knew a death of someone could affect me so much but it's put a whole lot or stuff into perspective. For those of you that didn't know, she passed away on the 8****th**** of May 2009. She'll be missed by so many people; it's just too many to count… She was someone I looked up to, someone that I thought to myself, "Someday I hope I'm as good a writer as Daddy's Little Cannibal, and I hope that I can be loved like her."**** Words can't describe how sad it is that she's really gone, it's a huge shock. To everyone that helped fan fiction become aware of the cruel, heartless person out there who was leaving comments saying Daddy's Little Cannibals death was good, thank you for getting rid of her. It's horrible and heartbreaking to see someone so cruel and heartless over such a sad occasion. And I advise you, go on her profile, she has amazing advice on there that I shall follow. One of them is write for yourself, not for others. RIP STEPHANIE.**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"_C'mon Rosie, show us what you've got, take it off," I heard the all too familiar voices jeer. I shook my head violently and made my way to back away but they had a firm hold on me. "What're you afraid of Rosie, afraid your not good enough huh? Worthless piece of trash," they spat, shoving me onto the cold concrete floor of the pavement. "You mean nothing to me you little slut," the voice sneered. _

I awoke with a start, my forehead damp with sweat, small strands of my blonde hair sticking to it. I ran my hands through my hair and let out a deep rattling breath. It came almost every night, that one dream, the one I desperately tried to avoid, it always came. I couldn't think of him without getting anxious and paranoid, checking he wasn't behind me, or around me, even if it was impossible.

"You mean nothing to me you little slut," echoed in my head repeatedly. They belonged to Royce, my… my… my ex-fiancée. I didn't even want to think about him, he made what I'd had of life so far a personal hell.

Do you know what it's like to fear going to your own home because someone is there? Because you don't know what they'll do tonight, if they'll be sweet all night and say 'I love you' non stop, or whether they'll snap and be brutal, and spit, kick, hit and yell. I know what that was like. It's nothing you want to experience.

I glanced around the pitch black room, it was oddly unnerving, especially after that dream. I flicked on the bedside lamp and snuggled under the duvet covers for a moment, tucking it right up to my chin. I took another paranoid glance around the room before sighing. This is what he'd done to me, made me this nervous wreck. I couldn't complain however, it was partly my fault.

That's what Alice and Bella never understood, when I said it was my fault they always firmly disagreed saying I did nothing wrong. It was true, I didn't do anything wrong but it was still my fault. You see it happened in grade seven, over the summer holidays my body changed. I grew taller, and more proportioned, I grew curves, all in the right places, I'M not bragging but my figure was pretty good. My breast got bigger and my hips wider yet it suited me. The perfect lustful body which men begged for came to my power wordlessly.

I'd always been beautiful I suppose, I wasn't being vain but my Mom and Dad were always proud of me. My Mom would buy me any clothes I wanted, complimenting my figure, my hair, my body, my facial features. Compliments and admirers were my air back then; they seemed to be my life line, my source of living. I was shallow back then, content however.

I may've been best friends with Bella and Alice, yet I didn't always hang out with them. I sometimes hung out with the wrong people, and I knew that but I didn't stop. They were the sort of people who would be out at all hours, partying every weekend, smoking and drinking. I never smoke and I only drank small measures but I did enjoy the partying, especially when they looked at me. I was vain and self-centred, I loved attention.

My parents were still proud however, they liked how I was the most sociable girl in the neighbourhood, they liked her everyone seemed to know me everywhere I went, they liked that I got attention and I basked in it whilst it lasted.

About a year ago I was in a serious relationship, it was with a man named Royce King and ironically enough they were the one royal family in Forks. His father owned a large company and earned lots of money, making them well known in the small town. Everyone had heard of mine and Royce's relationship and I was envied by all of the women, not just because I'd be inheriting a fortune and get into the biggest business, but because Royce was also quite good looking. But no, I wasn't so shallow that the only reason I was with him is because of his looks and money.

It was because ever since I was younger I yearned to have a relationship, to get engaged, married, have children, and watch them grow up… That was my life, I had it all planned out by the age of ten and I've wanted it ever since I'd grown up. And then I met Royce, and I thought I'd have it all.

We were close, we had a good relationship, and rumours spread around town saying after Music Academy in LA he was actually going to propose. I didn't know the truth, but I spent hours or end talking about it to my Mother, or Bella and Alice. They were all so happy for me, which hurt me most, they had to see me fall and be torn apart. They saw me fall at my weakest, they saw me drop from the highest height, but they had ever so slowly helped me stand up and regain all of my composure.

I pushed the button off slowly on the lamp, having a quick glance around the room once more, before clutching the pillow tightly to my body, my eyes shut as I tried to sleep. Sleep didn't come though, the memories did;

"_I love you my Rosie," he smiled sadistically before kissing me harshly, fiercely._

_I tried to push him off, it wasn't right, it didn't feel right, I felt wrong. "Stop it Royce!" I pushed against him again._

_Angry eyes met mine as he shoved me against the wall, "SHUT UP ROSIE, you ruin everything you cow." He snarled into my ear_

Change of flashback

"_You mean nothing to me you little slut." I heard him say._

"_You mean nothing to me."_

"_You mean nothing."_

_  
"Nothing."_

I felt light through my eyelids, and sound was beginning to flood through my ears. What? Why? Then a familiar voice came through.

"Rose, Rose? Wake up, it's alright, it's just a dream, shh, come on Rose."

"Come on Rosie, its ok honey, wake up, it's not real, just a dream."

It was Bella and Alice, and then it all came back to me. My eyes snapped open and the light almost blinded me. I blinked several times before turning to Alice and Bella; they made my heart give a pang of sadness. My friends, always to see me at my worst, but always so much wanted to help; I owed them so much more than they knew. They stood by me the whole time and for that, I was eternally grateful to them and so glad to call them my best friends.

Bella's brown eyes were wide with concern and care, her brown hair ruffled from sleep and one of her small pale hands, holding my own.

Alice's bright blue eyes, were staring at me carefully, as if she was assessing me in what I'd do in a minute, reading the future, I liked to call it when Alice did that. Her own black hair neat and immaculate, not a single hair out of place, now that's Alice.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice cracked and tears dribbling down my cheeks, furiously I batted them away. I hated looking so weak, I refused to be weak, I didn't want to be known for that reason. Alice and Bella shot looks at me, and I knew that they meant they didn't think I was weak. "I just feel weak when I cry okay?"

Alice and Bella sat down on either side of me, "Rose, you're not weak, you are so, so, so brave and you don't know how much I admire you. If I went through what you did I'd be nothing Rosie, you're brave, gorgeous and one of a kind. Don't call yourself weak, you are in fact the opposite." Bella told me, I knew she meant it; the concern was burning away in her eyes, full blaze at me.

"I am weak. I can't go near men without being scared. A-and like today with Emmett, I actually didn't feel scared but I'd never try anything or try to be with him and you know why? Because who'd want to be with _me?_ I'm known as the girl who was raped, assaulted and abused by the man that was supposedly going to propose-"

Alice cut me off abruptly, her eyes fierce, sharp and laced with care, "Rosalie Lillian Hale, don't you dare say who'd want to be with you in that way. Anyone would be happy to be with you, girl have you freaking seen yourself? You look like a super model! Any guy would be lucky to have you, you're beautiful, you have an amazing personality, and you're caring, sweet, funny, and fun to be around. You like _cars_. Which men dig and you know that. So no, don't you dare say you're not good enough."

I opened my mouth to speak again but this time Bella cut me off. "No Rose, you listen to Alice, she'd right, you would be any mans dream. You didn't feel nervous around Emmett because he liked you for you, he's not like Royce, can't you tell after that short bit that he's different? I think he might actually like you, put people together for a day and amazing things can happen Rose, and I think it's a good thing for you and him, so don't hide. Let him in, before it's too late Rosie."

My mouth was open, gaping, I felt like a god damn gold fish. "Bell-uh," I pronounced her name in two, slowly as I formed in my mind what to say. "How would Emmett want this? And it's hard to trust, I can't do it alone…"

"And you won't have to. Honestly!" Alice piped up, rolling her eyes. "You really expected me and Bells to just sit on the side line and watch, gah, no way, we're interfering cheer leaders, cheering on the team!"

"Um, ok? Nice way of phrasing it Al." Bella spoke, an eyebrow raised as she questioned Alice's sanity, I really didn't blame her, I was curious to it as well. But then again Bella had never been as crazy about all the girl stuff as much as me and Alice. I wasn't saying she was a tomboy just that she wasn't the type of girl to gossip about boys, wear makeup, instead she read, listened to music, wrote songs. She was sincere and honest, and funny. Then a question came across my mind, an odd thought at a moment like this; why didn't Bella have a special someone in her life?

A small smile lit my face, "you two are sweet, I don't deserve you. And I'll try, for you, for my parents, for me." I spoke quietly and they both smiled triumphantly at me.

Alice stretched out her arms, enveloping Bella and I into a group hug. "N'aww, I love you two." Alice grinned, kissing the top of our heads in a friendly pixie manner of hers.

"Do you want us to stay in here tonight, we'll camp on the floor if you want us to stay?" Bella offered and it made me want to cry. Bella didn't care if it meant she'd get back ache from sleeping on the floor, all she wanted to do is help me out. I didn't deserve her as a friend, and I didn't deserve Alice, they were both too good for me, yet I wouldn't know what to do without them.

I bit my lip, "Can you stay with me, but don't bother about sleeping on the floor, we'll just go top and tail, we've been friends since we were babies, we shared baths as kids, sharing a bed just to sleep on won't hurt will it?"

Alice smiled and shook her head, "No difference at all, one sec, I'll just go grab Bella's and my pillow's and then we'll camp, but we can't stay up talking as much as I'd _love_ to, we have a proper school day tomorrow girlies!" Alice chimed before skipping out of the room to collect the pillows.

Bella hugged me tightly for a moment and then rocked back so she was sat on the bed. "Same dream?" She asked me quietly.

I nodded, Bella and I had spoken before about my dreams, we'd tried many things together to try and get rid of all of my nightmares but nothing had worked. Alice knew but now with Jasper on her hands, Bella and I had already spoken earlier saying we didn't want her stressed and that she should work on that relationship before anything else now. She knew about our chats as we told her, but she knew Bella was the advice one for me, yet she told me not to forget her and she'd still be there.

Alice danced back in, throwing a pillow at Bella as we all climbed onto my large double bed. I heard Bella grumble as her usual terrible balance and just all round awfulness at PE or anything physical, caused her to not catch the pillow. Alice and I stifled laughs as we climbed into our beds. Only Bella could do that.

I flicked off the light, clutching it close, my security blanket as I shut my eyes, dreaming properly this time…

* * *

Light flooded in my eyes, my eyelids fluttering softly as I opened them. I sat up slowly, propping myself up on one elbow as I ran one hand through my long blonde hair. I blinked, readjusting to the bright shine of the sun as it beat through the window. Glancing at the bed, I noticed Alice had gone, but a wrinkled space where she'd obviously slept, Bella was still asleep, clutching her pillow with her brunette hair spread around as she snored quietly. I chuckled and glanced at the clock. _5:30_ the luminous symbols left.

Yawning slightly, I pulled myself out of bed, padding lightly out of the room and into our main room to see Alice behind the kitchen counter. A smell wafted under my nose and I sniffed curiously… Mmm, bacon and… eggs?

Alice glanced up and smiled, her small black pixie hair immaculately neat for someone who'd been in bed about half an hour ago. "Bacon and eggs, you hungry?" She asked me, as she lifted a few slices of bacon off the grill and onto a plate.

I eyed them hungrily and nodded, "Sure am." I replied with a grin as I reached inside the fridge for a bottle of water. I chugged the cool liquid down before wiping my mouth, breathing out.

Screwing the cap back onto the water I walked around the over side of the island and hopped onto one of the bar stools there. Alice and I had persuaded Bella finally into letting us buy them, she'd been hesitant, telling us many times that because she was such a clutz she'd fall off them more times then being on them. In the end we bought three bar stools, but also had a table with chairs, just to satisfy Bella.

Alice placed a plate in front of me, with bacon and eggs, I smiled hungrily, licking my lips and flashing Alice a grateful grin as she placed the ketchup next to me as well. Dishing up hers and Bella's, she left Bella's on the side for her and sat next to me, digging into her own food.

I ate hungrily, occasionally taking a sip of water as we chatted together. "You okay after last night?" Alice asked in a hushed voice, I immediately recognised the tone as when we'd talked before. When she spoke like that she meant if I didn't want to reply I didn't have to and she'd accept it and pretend she never spoke, but if I did, then we'd talk. Simple, I guess.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I guess." I murmured, "I embarrassed myself, especially by saying that stuff about Emmett, it was silly, I jumped to conclusions we just met. Even if he did like me, it's too soon. I'm sorry." I murmured and Alice reached over and patted the back of my hand reassuringly.

"Rose, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, and who knows. I had a vision you'll be together sooner then you think." She winked at me.

At her comment I rolled my eyes with a grin at her. Alice believed she had 'visions' well they weren't but they were… if you get me? She'd just go off in a daydream and now and again she'd daydream something would happen and then it would. One time she had one with Bella coming out of her bedroom and she fell over the phone wire, she told me and then a split second after she said it, out comes Bella, and fate chose for her to trip over the phone wire.

It used to be freaky, and a bit eerie, but I suppose me and Bella were more then used to it now. "Sure you did Ali." I laughed.

"I did," Alice said confidently, with her arms folded over her chest. She reached out to pick up mine and her plate, clattering them together as she wandered around the side of the island towards the sink. "Now, you go off and have a shower and get ready, and after this I'll wake Bella." She trilled.

Nodding, I stood up off the stool, heading in the direction of the shower. As I entered I locked the door behind me, staring into the mirror. I'd always been… pretty, I suppose you could say, and quite vain but I wasn't overly. I was vain enough to realise I had a nice body, nice features and that most girls were jealous of me.

My long blonde hair was more golden in colour, my eyes were blue, but a very clear blue, and quite light, but also dark, they were… piercing I suppose you could say. As for my figure, I wasn't stick thin, no, I had curves in the exact right places, and was slender in the correct places, I was also pretty tall around 5"9. Much taller then average at least.

I quickly took off my pyjamas and stepped into the hot shower. I shook my hair out behind me, letting the beat of the shower drench my body. Grabbing my shampoo I lathered it in my hair, massaging my head softly before washing it off and applying conditioner. Waiting for that to sink in I quickly washed my body and face, and then washed the conditioner off.

I turned the knob, switching off the shower and grabbing a towel. I quickly dried my body and tied my hair up in a smaller one. I grabbed my dressing gown off the back of the door and wandered out of the room.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I have an outfit perfect for you, you have to wear it today and if you say no then I will personally submit you to torture in the London Towers, and no I don't care if that's halfway across the globe or that they're not allowed to be used anymore. I will!" I heard Alice trill sweetly and a laugh slipped from my lips.

I heard a groan from Bella, "Alice, I'll wear whatever you shove me into and I'll hate every minute of it. I'm only doing it because I'd rather not by subjected to the hellish torture you had lined up for me."

A tinkling laugh from Alice came next, "Ah good to here Bellsie, wouldn't have it any other way." I peeped through the door in Alice's bedroom where they were. Alice looked up and saw me and beamed. "Bella, shower! Quickly!" She commanded and with a small roll of her eyes Bella walked out past me, giving me a greeting smile before entering the bathroom.

"So what my dear is this amazing outfit?" I asked Alice, padding over to where she was. Alice gestured to the bed and I nodded approvingly. There was a navy and white long strappy top, with small white lace framing the top. Lying next to it was a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of pure white pumps, not a single scuff or scratch on them.

"You did well and even got nice shoes minus heels for Bella." I teased lightly, knowing how much it annoyed Alice that Bella hated to wear high heels, plus it's a death trap if she wears them… she'd fall and… die most definitely.

Alice smiled happily and nodded, "And here's yours Rose," she grinned sheepishly, "I.. ur.. Couldn't help myself?" She said and giggled before clapping her hands together.

I laughed and shook my head, "I don't mind, and whatever you choose I know I'll love," I said truthfully before turning to go into my room. I looked down at the clothes in my hands. It was a black dress, with a bow at the top near the middle. It would come above my knee, I could tell already before quickly glancing at the label. Topshop, I smiled, that suited me.

I quickly slid on the dress, before sitting down at my dressing table. Me and Alice both had beautiful full length mirrors in our rooms as well as large dressing table mirrors, except we both had different ones. Mine had lights around it, like in a Hollywood dressing room. I sat down and brushed my long hair before picking up my favourite eyeliner. I applied it expertly, putting little flicks at the end, before adding smoky eye shadow and a subtle slick of lipstick onto my lips.

I heard Alice walk into my room, dressed as well. She was wearing a long vest top, with an anchor motif on the front, with high waisted wet look leggings, she looked amazing. Her short black hair was in it's usual spiky pixie crop, and she'd done all natural makeup, other then a slightly stand out eyeliner. Two pairs of shoes were hanging in her hands and she held them out towards me. "Take your pick."

I looked at them both carefully before selecting a pair of black heels with tiny buckle straps across the ankle. "Good choice." The pixie chimed before flitting out of the room, to deal with Bella who'd just come out of the shower.

'_I feel my temperature rising for you_

_From ninety-eight to a thousand and two_

_I feel my temperature, no need for doctors_

_I know you got what it takes, love, to keep the pressure up_

_No need to slow or stop__'_

I heard the familiar sound of my mobile phone as the Audition's 'My Temperature's Rising' started to go off, searching for it wildly for a moment, I picked it up, pressing the green call button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um hi, is that Rosalie?" A deep voice asked, it was familiar, but I couldn't work out where from.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" I asked politely, my curiosity building up to who it actually was calling.

"Oh sorry, it's Emmett. Emmett McCarty, from LA Music Academy." Emmett spoke, and a smile filled my lips. I _knew_ I recognised that voice.

"Oh hi Emmett, I'm really sorry for not recognising you there." I apologised quickly, not wanting to offend him or upset him. God no, that was the very _least_ I wanted to do.

A laugh came from the other side, "Ah, no worries, you're bound to be a bit cautious when a number you don't know calls you." It sounded like he was smiling when he said that, maybe I was just naïve.

"Yeah," I said with a small giggle, my cheeks blushing. Ugh, I was turning into Bella at this rate, the things this guy did to me. "So. Um, was there anything I could help you with Emmett?" I asked, remembering he did call me, so there must be a reason.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about that for a minute. Yeah I was going to ask, um, if you, Alice and Bella wanted to go to the school talent show tonight with me, Jasper and Edward." He asked, and another smile rushed to my face. A night with Emmett? Sure thing!

"Sure, that sounds great. And thanks for asking," I laughed softly, "What time is it, Alice and I will need to get ready and get Bella ready to." I said with another laugh.

Emmett joined in my laughter. "It's at 6.30, we'll swing by and pick you up." He replied, I couldn't help but notice ever since he'd told me it was him on the phone I couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay, I'll tell Bella and Alice. Out of curiosity, what sort of stuff is in this talent show?" I asked.

"Well, its basically a mini get together at the school to see what the new year has got. It sounds pretty cool as I asked one of the previous years and they said its fun and you get to see what talent everyone else has." He explained, "anyone can go up as well, so maybe we'll see you three perform again?" He teased.

Anything to make you smile, wait – what? I shook my head clearing off that thought and nodded, "Sounds good, and like a lot of fun. And hmm, maybe you will." I giggled back, a small teasing smile upon my face.

"Ah, you three should. You'd make all the boys gape." He guffawed.

I laughed along with him, "Ah, but you boys, I think the girls with be drooling with their jaws hitting the floor." We laughed in unison.

"Well I know for sure I'll be dr-" Emmett began to speak before he was cut off by Alice.

"ROSALIE! I NEED YOU!" Alice's voice called loudly and I winced at the sound.

I heard someone take a sharp intake of breath, "Jeez Alice, did you have to yell right in my ear?" I heard Bella question huffily and I burst into laughter as did Emmett.

"I guess you heard that right?" I asked him, still laughing at Bella's comment.

Emmett laughed softly into the earpiece, "Sure did, but I'll leave you be now so you can go see to Alice."

"Okay, bye Emmett!" I said, smiling softly into my mobile phone.

"Bye Rosalie." He replied before the line went dead. Putting my mobile phone down on the dressing table I ran out of the room to where she was waiting. She'd done Bella's hair and make up as well and they were sitting on the couch.

Alice glanced up at the sound of my footsteps, "My Porsche or your BMW?" She asked.

Bella folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, "You don't even include my truck Alice?" She asked. "That hurts, be nice. My trucks old enough to be your grandfather, have a little bit of respect."

"Exactly Bella, my grandfather. I want a car that young enough to be my baby!" Alice replied as if it were obvious.

"Sheesh, you could still like try and include my car, what did it ever do to you? I mean-"

"Okay! Okay! We'll go in the BMW, and that means you won't need to argue as it's neither of your cars!" I sat in between them on the couch, trying to be the peace maker as they glared jokily at each other.

Then another thought flooded my mind, "Oh and we've all been invited out tonight." I told them and they immediately turned their attention to me.

Bella angled herself to face me, her face lit up with curiosity and confusion, "With who and since when?" She asked me.

"With Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Tonight at 6.30, at school. It's this talent thing where people show the school and new year the talent they've got. Emmett invited us, I was on the phone to him when you called me Ali, it's why I probably took a while coming out." I explained.

A grin flooded onto Alice's face, "So how did Emmett get your number hey?" She said excitedly, her eyes shining brightly.

"Um… I don't know, Jasper?" I questioned as I grabbed my keys off the side. "Ready for school now?" I asked and they both nodded, grabbing their bags and other various bits and bobs.

Call me crazy but I had a feeling today was going to be good even with cars being babies and what not...

* * *

**So how was that?**

**I know Rosalie's POV was a bit odd, but I felt you needed to see some things in her perspective, such as she and Emmett evidently like each other but she's not going to suddenly rush into a relationship. It'd be weird and wrong after all she's been through. Plus she can't deny she has feelings for him but she's scared she'll be treated badly again. You get me? Good! Now click that little button below and review, review, review!**


	8. Watch This Space

**A/N: ****Hey guys,**

**I'm not going to lie to you, it's been so long since I've written and why you may ask? Well the fact is I know what I want to eventually happen in this story, but for the mean time it's like, I want to write, but I just can't, it bores me as nothings happening. I know it has been months and I'm really sorry for it being that long, hopefully you can forgive me as I'm annoyed with myself, I just want to chain myself to a desk and write. *Slaps head* I feel like yelling 'Get on with it!' to myself, but then I'd look mental, so I'll just imagine that. Lolz. Sorry again. I mean it.**

**Song for this chapter: Watch this space – Britannia High (I know it's strange but when Tanya is talking to Bella, you'll get it. She's sort of going "watch this space" and etc…)**

**

* * *

**

** BPOV**

"It's been about a year now, ain't seen or heard from you, been missing you crazy, how do you, how do you sleep?!" Rosalie, Alice and I shouted along to the lyrics as the song blasted out loudly in Rosalie's car. The fact that three girls were shouting was enough to attract attention, it didn't help we had the song turned up full volume and it happened to be one of the cheesiest songs of all time.

I spluttered into laughter as an elderly woman looked up from the sidewalk and her eyes widened considerably, before she started to hobble at an alarmingly fast pace for someone her age.

Alice was clicking her fingers in time as she bounced up and down to the beat and Rosalie was bobbing her head along comically as she drove.

Hearing someone's car horn blare out loudly we all turned to the left to see no other then Edward, Emmett and Jasper. The boys were all in a red car which was a convertible, which was pretty obvious as the hood was down. Unfortunately, I'm no Rosalie so I didn't have a clue what sort of car it was. It looked similar to Rosalie's own, but I could point out some differences.

They all had their eyebrows raised with grins on their faces as they laughed. Alice poked her tongue out at them jokily.

"YOU CAN'T SAY YOU DON'T LOVE JESSE MCCARTNEY, KEEP UP ALREADY!" Alice shouted over the music to the boys, and with that, Rosalie gave them a smirk and sped off.

I looked out of the window and squealed, "Boys approaching, I repeat boys approaching!" We all burst into laughter and Rosalie stepped up the gas as Jesse McCartney began to fade off the stereo.

Alice quickly fiddled with the stereo and then sat back with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh no Pixie, what did you do?" I asked her, a mock look of scolding on my face.

"Simply nothing but change the song Bella dear, and let's just say it fits perfecto!" Alice chimed back as the song started.

_Shut up and drive – Rihanna_. Nice.

The boys by now had caught up and we winked at them jokily as we sung to the lyrics, Alice and I acting out movements to the song as Rosalie tossed her hair, singing.

_I've been looking for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go,_

Alice and I waved at them cheekily as we drove into the schools drive, and Rosalie parked neatly in a place. We slung our bags over our shoulders and jumped out of the car, turning to face the boys who'd decided to park next to us. How ironic, I chuckled to myself as Jasper switched off the engine and they got out facing us. We all had matching grins on our faces, and at once we all burst out in laughter.

Alice stepped forward with a beaming smile upon her lips, "So, never had girls serenade you like that before when they were driving huh boys?" She said in a cheeky tone, Rose and I struggling to keep in our giggles.

"Nope, never before," Emmett laughed loudly, the sound just encouraging us all to join in.

"So what're we meant to do now, sing one back to you?" Edward chuckled, the sound musical.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Sure. Now that'd be a treat." She snorted, "But, if you think you can upstage us; then sure, go ahead." She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest as if in a business like style.

"You really shouldn't of said that." Edward chuckled darkly as Emmett turned to Jasper and murmured something in his ear which caused Jasper to laugh but go back into the car. Curious, I bent myself sideways trying to see what Jasper was doing in the car, only thanks to my zero to no gravity, I found myself falling.

Bracing myself for the large smack as I hit the ground, I stretched out my arms as to shield myself; I was used to this by now it was practically part of my daily routine. But before I hit the ground something strange happened, I found myself being yanked into the air by a pair of strong arms around my waist. Blinking rapidly, I turned to see what had stopped my fall.

Turning my head, I found myself vis-à-vis with Edward, his face just inches from my own. I could feel his cool breath on my lips, the air seeping through my slightly agape mouth and lingering on my tongue.

"Urr… I-I…" I stuttered as Edward chuckled quietly, a crooked smile in place upon his lips.

"Um, no problem," he teased and my cheeks flushed scarlet as he set me in place upon my feet.

I smiled at him, his own smile infectious, "Oh, yeah, thanks." Way to go Bella, I mentally hit myself at my own stupidity, I couldn't even thank the guy when he helped me.

Alice and Rosalie were shooting me strange looks, questioning in their eyes as were Emmett and Jasper to Edward, Edward just shrugged before turning back to us girls.

"Well, I believe it's our turn." He laughed as Emmett began to waggle his eyebrows comically.

Emmett grinned widely, "HIT IT JASPER!" He boomed loudly as Jasper pressed the stereo button as he came round to join Emmett and Edward as the three wore matching mischievous smiles.

Emmett stepped forward, a glint in his eyes as he stepped in front of where Rosalie was, his hands on his shirt buttons as he began to undo them slowly. Rosalie stood open-mouthed as her eyes widened, taking in the sight in front of her.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt." Emmett sung, flashing Rosalie a wink as the top part of his chest was revealed.

Jasper stepped in front of Alice, his shirt slightly further undone, "Too sexy for my shirt." He smirked as Alice stared agape at him, her eyes focused on his chest as they bugged out of their sockets.

Now it was Edward, he stepped in front of me, and it was only now I realised his shirt was completely undone as he shrugged it off, winking at me. My jaw dropped as he slung the shirt around my shoulders, "Too sexy it hurts." He moaned in a low voice, my cheeks flushing red.

I turned to see Alice and Rosalie were to caught up in the men standing in front of them as I switched my attention back to Edward who was smiling at me crookedly again. "So did we trump you then?" He asked, chuckling as he did so.

"I think you may've just beat us there," I laughed, looking up into his mesmerizing green orbs.

Edward opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but a voice interrupted us.

"BELLS!" The familiar, husky tone of Jacob called, I turned to see Jacob, giving him a smile and a wave, although I must admit I was kind of annoyed that he'd interrupted especially now, when Edward was here… with his shirt off.

Jacob turned, his gaze following mine to Edward, his eyes narrowed slightly as they fell upon Edward's bare, glorious chest and the shirt which was still draped around my shoulders.

"Jacob," Edward greeted politely, nodding his head in Jacob's way.

Jacob nodded back, his head dipping back and forth slowly, his jaw set hard for some reason or other, his gaze looking from me to Edward, back and forth. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"It's just a friendly game between us six," Edward explained coolly, his voice soft as velvet.

Jacob raised his head, "Friendly indeed," he repeated, glaring at Edward as he drew himself up to his tall height.

I looked awkwardly between the two of them, Edward too had pulled himself to his full height, he wasn't as tall as Jake, but then again Jake was a giant compared to most, yet Edward still managed to look like the alpha male, a very sexy alpha male indeed…

By this time, the others had crowded around, eager to know what was going on between Jacob, Edward and me. Alice herself popped up in the middle, her impish grin set in place as she looked around at Edward and Jacob.

I shook my head, my voice coming back to me, "Jacob, calm down already it's not like you're my Dad or boyfriend or something." I rolled my eyes, "just stick to being the best friend 'kay?" I chuckled, as I folded my arms, hoping to have lost some of the tension.

Edward's eyes widened, his features quickly changing expressions from confused to shocked quickly, emotions flooding onto his face before it lapsed into a perfect poker-face; almost unreadable. I looked around to see if anyone else had seen Edward but I appeared to be the only one who'd seen this.

Jacob nodded his voice gruff as he spoke, "Alright… see you around Bells." He nodded to the rest, craftily not nodding towards Edward, but skipping to Jasper next to him, I rolled my eyes at his antics, and gave him a small wave, watching him, Embry and Quil walk away.

The other four turned to look at Edward and me, their stares inquisitive and curious. I let out a groan and Edward started to laugh, "Shut up you idiot," I grumbled, yet soon I found myself joining in with the musical laughter which was Edward.

"What? I can't help it if your friend went all Daddy on you just then." Edward laughed still.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Jacob went 'Daddy'?" Her face wrinkled up in confusion, yet there was the subtle look of curiosity, luckily for me I knew Alice well enough to know what she was really thinking and feeling, something she sometimes detested as she could never fool me or Rosalie that is.

"Yeah, ugh, it doesn't matter, he was just being an idiot, shall we go to class? Yes? Good." I firmly chastised, flashing them all warning looks before grabbing my bag and walking off towards the building, this was just too embarrassing, first Jacob turned up looking like an idiot, doing this strange glaring thing with Edward, and now Alice was thinking that something was going on between us.

"Ur, Bella?" I heard the silky, musical voice of Edward, oh that voice… Focus Bella, I scolded myself and spun around, a grumpy expression falling onto my face.

"What now Edward?" A sigh escaped my lips as I raised my eyebrow in a sarcastic manner, something I'd learned off Rosalie.

Edward chuckled, "Can I have my shirt back, you're still wearing it around your shoulders." The other four spluttered and burst into laughter, thanks guys. I cringed to myself, and felt my cheeks flush beetroot as I hurried over and gave him the shirt, almost tripping myself up as I went to climb up the school steps just making them all laugh more.

"Shut up!" I shouted over the loud din of the five laughing young adults as I stalked into the building. Hurrying towards my locker, I shoved my spare books in, keeping only the books and equipment I needed in my bag. Glancing behind my shoulder, I saw the other five only just arriving, laughter still ringing from their lips, giving a frustrated sigh; I slammed the locker door, and turned before jumping as I bumped into…

Tanya. Fabulous, what a downer on the beginning of a great day.

Glaring at me bitterly, she scanned her eyes up and down my petite frame and let a mocking laugh tumble from her lips, "Look what the cat dragged in." She sneered, running a hand through her golden locks.

Rolling my eyes at her comment, I turned to go side step her; only to find that she was blocking me off. "What are you doing Tanya?" I questioned, I seriously wasn't in the mood for an argument with Tanya, did she think we were toddlers or something?

"I need to speak with you," she snarled, her features twisted into a spiteful stare as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the female toilets. I looked up to the taller female with a look of disbelief upon my face – what on _earth_ did she think she was doing?

Shoving me in the corner of the bathroom, her face was murderous and I felt myself become almost fearful of my life – how ridiculous. "Listen you bitch, I know that you and your little group of cows are thinking of snuggling up to Emmett, Jasper and Edward but hands off – we saw them first, they're _ours_." She hissed; her face contorted with rage.

A laugh began to fall from my lips, coming out more and more as I realized what Tanya was on about. "Look Tanya, we can be friends with who we want. Alice, Rose and I know Jasper from years ago – we went to the same school and Alice and he used to date, so… no you didn't 'see him first' actually. Emmett and Edward are his friends, and they can do as they please."

Well the part about Edward doing as he pleased wasn't true… I hoped that he and Emmett would stick around with Jasper at least.

"Whatever, Edward is _mine_ hands off him slut, I saw you eyeing him up early and trying to seduce him – face it, he doesn't want you."

"I wasn't eye-"

"I don't care what you say, you watch this space because next week I'll be the girl hanging off his arm, and you'll be the one watching and crying your pathetic little eyes out at home." Tanya interrupted.

"I wasn't flirting with him," I protested, I hadn't been. I didn't have the confidence to, who was I after all? Little Bella from rainy old town of Forks, the one that everyone called her 'a really nice girl and all but shy' or 'you'd have to get to know her'.

Sneering, Tanya's face screwed up into a disbelieving expression. "Say what you want, I don't believe you. Oh and if you tell anyone about this, I will do something you'll regret. I know people who could get rid of you and nobody would ever ask any questions – I'm not one to mess with. Got it?"

I nodded slowly, swallowing saliva that had collected in my mouth slowly. Was Tanya being serious or was that just a threat? Did she really know people who could rid me as easily as she said? Either it was true or an act to design to scare – whichever it was, it worked.

Watching the tall, blonde girl stalk out of the bathroom, I shakily moved towards the bathroom sink, looking in my reflection. Nothing different, so why did I feel so… changed?

I knew she wanted me to stay away from Edward mainly, but I just couldn't see myself doing that, especially when we all hung out together as friends. Plus, did I want to stay away from any of them? Personally no; of course I didn't. But I wasn't ready to tell any of the others what Tanya had just told me, after all, she had told me not to tell anyone and I wasn't about to take chances on whether she may or may not be serious.

Exiting the bathroom, I quickly made my way towards my first lesson, trying to take my mind off of the conversation I had just had.

***

My lessons so far at Music Academy had been great; no horrible questions had been called upon me and those that had been asked I had managed to answer with ease. The homework load was only light but whether that was because it was the beginning of the term and they wanted to start easy with us, I wasn't sure. Either way, school seemed to be starting off great.

Suddenly an arm slung around my shoulders and I glanced up to see who it was expectantly.

Jake grinned down at me, as he strolled down the corridor in the direction I was going towards.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I greeted the over 6 foot male beside me. I still hadn't forgiven him for embarrassing me earlier in front of Edward. I wanted him to like me, not think that I had some freakishly protective best friend who gave off the wrong image about whether I was single or what.

Shrugging nonchalantly, he met my eyes. "Nothing really, wanted to talk to you about that kid. Edward." He added, saying the name as if it were a great pain and disgust for him to do so and for some reason that bugged me. A lot. I wanted Jacob to like Edward, because _I_ did, and him not liking him would make it awkward for me to _like_ Edward in_ that_ way. Oh god, I was confusing myself with this speak.

Looking at him wearily, I narrowed my eyes. "What is it?"

"I don't like him." Jacob said simply, narrowing his dark eyes. "He trounces in and drapes his shirt over you, like you're his property with this stupid smirk upon his face. And I don't like the way he looks at you Bella, like you're… Well I don't know! I just don't like him.

Frowning towards Jake, I shook my head. "Jacob, it's not like that. Edward is really, really nice. You shouldn't dislike him just for no reason; he really is a good person." Not to mention a totally hot and amazing in every way one at that.

"I still don't like him." Jacob disagreed as we reached my locker and I stowed away my books.

"Jacob, I know this will sound bad but. In the end it's my choice who I hang out with. I happen to like Edward; I think he's a really decent person no matter what you keep telling yourself. He's best friends with Jasper and he's always been a good judge of character. So please, butt out in the nicest way Jake, I can choose who I befriend."

"Only trying to help." He grumbled, as he leant against the locker beside mine.

Sighing, I grasped his hand, "I know, and I do appreciate it, but let me decide okay?" I looked up at him hopefully.

"Fine," he sighed before meeting my eyes. "Sorry, I just wanted to look out for you B."

At this, I wrapped my arms around his tall figure and hugged him tightly. "I know, thanks."

"Cor, you move on quickly don't you? Slut." The nasal drawl of Lauren leaked as she strode past Jacob and I, whilst we were hugging. Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes whilst Jacob looked around confusedly from me, to Lauren and back and forth.

Frowning, he quickly caught up with Lauren and blocked her path off, "What did you just say?

Staring up at Jacob incredulously, Lauren took in his large, muscular form before changing her expression to a simpering one. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just telling my good friend Bella here what a slut she was. Nothing for you to worry about _handsome_." She breathed the word handsome and battered her eyelashes in a way which could only be described as having shampoo in your eye.

"Oh really _dollface_?" Jacob mocked her tone, including her simpering. "I really think you should stay away from Bella or shut the hell up." He added, his voice still copying the same sickly sweet simpering that she did.

"Excuse me, who do you think you're talking to?" She dropped the simpering act as soon as Jacob had spoken.

Rolling his dark eyes, Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You perhaps?"

"I don't know who you think you are but I can call the freak whatever I like."

"She isn't a freak" Jacob hissed, balling his hands into fists at his side.

Lauren snorted unattractively, "she's a slut. First Cullen, now you. I'd watch out if I were you." She mock whispered, flicking her gaze pointedly at me.

"I've known her all my life you dumb bitch!" Jacob seethed, as he literally shook from anger. It was strange how Jake could act so much like an older brother to me, a protector and he wanted so much more which I could never give him. I was just grateful he didn't give up on her friendship.

Stepping back, it was clear that she was now feeling quite intimidated by Jacob, it would take a lot to not be intimidated when he acted like this. Glancing at me, Lauren gave me one last sneer before backing off quickly. I knew Jacob could be deadly when he wanted to be, and it was rare that this side of him came through.

"Thanks Jake," I muttered.

"Anytime Bells." He exhaled deeply and looped an arm over my shoulder lightly.

I was used to this behaviour with Jacob, but recently I was getting extra conscious of how he'd hug me often, wrap his arm around me protectively almost possessively. I didn't mind it – to me this was Jake and that was how he acted but there were people… certain people I'd been told to stay away from that I didn't want to get the wrong idea. I loved Jake, but as family as I wanted nothing more then Edward to realise I had no feelings for Jacob the other way.

Glancing at the large clock on the wall, I cursed under my breath. "I have to go Jake – got class. See you later!" I called over my shoulder, already running down the corridor towards the next classroom. I refused to be late to my first lesson of music composition.

Slinking in silently, I plopped myself down into the chair with a relieved sigh that I wasn't late like I thought I was. I'd forgotten to compare my time-table with the others this morning so I was unable to remember if I shared this class with anyone. Just as my thought was focused on this area, a familiar messy bronze-haired male strode in.

It was like some kind of radar how all of the girls immediately looked up and made it clear that they certainly had a place next to them for him to sit. A dozen of girls were batting their lashes and licking their lips seductively. Ah, it could be worse – Lauren, Tanya or Jessica could be in the class… Then again, I still hated the idea of all the other girls trying to flirt with Edward.

Ugh, stop it brain! You're making me sound like an obsessed crazy fool.

Maybe that's because I am…

NO. Wait, I am not, just breathe Bella. Look forward and-

"-Mind if I sit here, Bella?" The rich, soft velvet voice rang out disrupting my thoughts.

Shaking my head quickly, I quickly got the ability to speak once again. "Yeah sure, go ahead." I murmured, aware that the females in the room were all fixing their best glares and stares in my direction. Great, another army of females that would possibly be on my case…

"You looking forward to tonight?" Edward questioned, promptly reminding me of the mini talent contest that Emmett had called Rosalie about.

"Yeah, definitely! I can't wait; it's going to be great. How about you?"

Edward grinned crookedly, his piercing green eyes fixed upon my own dull brown orbs. "Pretty psyched about it, especially to see what the competition is like around here."

And that was when I remembered Tanya's words from this morning. _"I know people who could get rid of you and nobody would ever ask any questions – I'm not one to mess with. Got it?"_

The worst part of the entire situation was I didn't want to steer clear of Edward. I wanted to learn more about him, to know about him… why I should listen to Tanya regardless of who she 'knew', I did not know. I knew I should tell someone like Alice or Rose what she said but I wasn't about to take chances.

Fixing my dark brown orbs on the desk, I made mild conversation with Edward about tonight. At least there was one good thing that happened today: I had a class alone with Edward with no 'plastics' and no nonsense. Call me weird but I think fate could have something to do with it.

* * *

**Sorry! I wanted to get this up as quick as possible when I was in a writing mood so any typo's or grammar error's don't hesitate to tell. SORRY IT'S LATE AGAIN. Much love x**


End file.
